Arranged Fate
by UniKatFox
Summary: Erebor is retaken, their people restored to the mountain and peace has been restored. Or is it? Thorin and Dis have a big surprise for the youngest Durin. One he'll accept, whether he likes it or not. Kili/Oc, Fili/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Good and Bad News

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Welcome to my torture Kili story, in a way at least. Anywhoo, I do love the idea of Tauriel and Kili, but my imagination needs more cannon fodder than that. Hence the birth of this story and many many others.

' _thoughts_ '

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

Now, please enjoy this chapter.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 1:

Good and Bad News

* * *

When Thorin had called him and his brother to a meeting Kili had expected many things, it had been over six months since they had retaken Erebor and fought the battle of the Five armies as everyone was calling it.

He knew that there were still needy families out there, knew that the elves were still offering overtures of friendship, knew that there were still several unstable shafts in the mines. So when Thorin had met them with Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, he was truely puzzled.

Thorin looked at his sisters sons, his eyes soft with affection. In the last year and a half both had grown much, but expecially Kili. His hair was adorned with two braids he'd earned. First for completing the quest and second for fighting in the battle and helping to defeat their formidable foe. He'd also finally gotten his beard in, it wasn't very long and impressive but it was deffintely there, unlike before.

He was proud of his young nephew and all the growing up he'd done, he just hoped the lad would forgive him and his mother for what they were about to do. With that thought in mind he cleared his throat and spoke firmly. "Fili, Kili...your mother is in Dale, she brings many of our people with her, including your fieance Fili. She also has a surprise for you Kili, something I dearly hope you will accept."

Both brothers looked at each other in confusion then back to Thorin over those cryptic words. Their excitement soon overrode them though at the thought of seeing their mother again after all this time. "Well, when are we going down to fetch her? Or is she coming here first?" Fili was the first to voice their thoughts and Kili looked at his brother in thanks for doing so.

Sighing Thorin looked to their companions whom just shrugged, once again they were trusting him to take care of everything. "She is headed up here as we speak, we will have a formal gathering for all those in Erebor as she returns to the mountain. There is also going to be some...announcements made. So I want you both prepared and dressed appropriately. Understood?"

Kili blinked at this while his brother merely nodded, more used to the ways of the court and being a prince than he was. But he had to ask, "Uncle...why a gathering? All those here and all those arriving with mother know who she is, is it really nessisary to have such a big celebration about it?"

Thorin just clapped his nephew on the back understanding Kili's confusion at how vauge he was being. "Yes Kili it is nessisary. This is a gathering for all of our people, not just for us as a family. Some of the announcements will directly affect the kingdom and our people. They deserve to know the truth, do you understand?"

Feeling as if he was a dwarfling once more for being left out on something, Kili nodded his head and followed his brother back down the halls to the royal wing and their chambers. He was muttering under his breath by the time they had gotten there, Fili just shook his head and swatted him upside the head. "Don't take it like there's something they're about to spring on us. You know Uncle would tell us if it was anything dangerous, just calm down."

Kili nodded his head as he looked at his brother with a small smile, "just got this weird feeling that I'm on the edge of something and am about to tip over. I suppose this _'Surprise'_ for me could be something harmless, but it could also be something completely different. That's what's got me stressing, but it will be good to see mother again."

He leaned against his door as he felt himself slowly back off from being conserned, Fili was right, their uncle wouldn't push something dangerous on them. He also believed his mother wouldn't do anything that would purposefully harm them. Seeing his brother finally relaxing Fili couldn't help but ask, "do you need help with your ceremonial gear? I remember the Corination and how long it took both of us to get all that chain mail on, let alone off."

Laughing at the memory Kili waved his brother off, "I've got it covered this time, so go put on your own monkey suit and we'll see who gets done first." Eyes lighting up at the challenge just put forth, Fili held up three fingers and Kili held up five. Fili scowled a bit before he finally nodded his head, "you're on."

With that both rushed into their rooms and the race began.

Meanwhile, in the City of Dale.

She was ready for this dang blasted trip to be over already, in fact she could and would probably dance for joy once it was done. Her biggest worry would be when she would finally get some grandchildren, her boys were still young but she didn't care. Once again she turned to survey her people and their caravan. Everyone was exausted but after their night spent in the city they all looked ready for the final stretch home.

"Milady Dis, shall we begin?" Turning Dis smiled at her eldest's fieance, Falin, "Yes, I believe we are ready. Just make sure that once we're within seeing distance, our surprise is hidden." Falin just chuckled and walked back to her possition in the carravan. Squaring her shoulders Dis shouted, "we're almost home everyone. Time for one final push!"

She then spurred her pony into motion the carravan following suit. She made sure to keep her pace slow enough for everyone to follow easily, there was no need to bolt hell mell up the mountainside. There would be pleanty of time for excitement and remincing once they got there.

Glancing back over her shoulder she smiled at the young Dwarrowdam that met her gaze with a nod before she returned to assisting a young mother with her two dwarflings, both barely in double figures. There were many such things going on all around her and Dis felt a pang of saddness for their old home but quickly shook it off.

Looking back towards the looming mountain before them she felt another sensation swelling within, pride. This was their true home, the place where her family had been born, where she had come from. She was home.

An hour later Kili found himself standing with his brother and uncle at the entrance to the mountain. He was feeling very stuff shirted and his tunic was starting to make him itch. There were two lines of dwarrow on both sides of the path leading up to the entrance and everyone of them looked as excited as he felt.

He'd remembered one of the last things his mother had told him before he'd left and he wondered if this ' _surprise_ ' had anything to do with it. She'd asked him to stay safe and return but had added that there were more than herself concerned for his safety. He'd thought nothing of it at the time, considering how excited and nervous he'd been to get the quest underway.

It had been his first real task as one of the line of Durin. He fingered his left braid as he thought this, it had been gifted to him by his uncle, his king. His first braid. It had been hasitly done before the battle of the five armies and had been redone once it was over, along with the addition of his second braid. He was truely worthy of his name now and he couldn't wait to see his mother's reaction to them, to him.

As if summoned by his thoughts of her, he sighted her at the head of the large caravan that they had seen approaching from a ways off. She looked well from what he could tell and he had to force himself to stay still, to not run full tilt to her side. He could see Fili figeting as well and knew his brother was feeling the same as he.

Minutes later Dis pulled her pony to a stop before the bridge leading over the small river and into the mountain. She looked at her family and felt her heart warm with pride as she took in every detail she possibly could.

Her sons had grown up.

Fili looked as always just like his father, only more so now with the extra braids in his hair. He stood tall and majestic next to her brother, sure of himself in a way that he'd never been before. Her eyes then moved onto her baby, Kili. He wasn't a baby any longer that much was clear.

He had grown in stature as well in the beard department, finally breaking free of the fopah of being a beardless dwarf. He looked older and she knew this quest had aged him in ways she could only imagine. When she finally saw his braids she felt a rush of pride that her son had finally proven to the world and himself that he was truely a noble dwarrow.

She fought back her tears as she dismounted and handed her reins to a waiting young dwarrow. She smiled at the child as they lead her mount away. Then taking a deep breath she walked the remaining thirty feet until she stood before her brother and sons. She bowed to her brother whom did the same to her before Thorin stepped forward and pressed his forehead to hers solidly. "Welcome home my sister. I have missed you, as have your sons."

Both Kili and Fili moved in quickly at that muttering things incoherently as they both took turns embracing her. Thorin soon cleared his throat and they broke appart, stepping back to their possitions respectfully. She smiled at them happily.

Thorin then winked at her before stepping back as well and speaking in a loud tone of voice so that all gathered could hear him. "Rejoyce for the princess of Erebor has returned, Lady Dis." Loud cheering echoed throughout the valley and across the mountainside at his words. He then gestured to her to speak and knowing what she had to do. She just hoped her son would forgive her quickly for it.

Turning she looked out at all the assembled people and waited for them to die down, which they did qucikly when the noticed she was about to speak. "It is tradition to present gifts when one returns home. I bring my brother, our king the rest of our people from the blue mountains so we may now be complete as a people. I bring my eldest son, prince Fili, his fieance and restore her to her family."

She paused as said dwarrowdam approached along with another, whom wore a veil. Falin smiled at her companion before she moved to stand at Fili's side, he smiled brightly at her and it was returned tenfold. She then held out her hand to the waiting veiled dwarrow and after they placed their hand in hers Dis reached out and took Kili's.

He blinked in surprise looking in stunned scilence from his mother to the masked Dwarrowdam and back in utter confusion. Dis flashed him a sympethetic smile before speaking loudly. "To my youngest son, prince Kili. I bring Ochre as his newly bethrothed, may Mahal bless their union."

She then placed the dwarrowdam's hand in her sons and stepped back to stand at Thorin's side. They watched as the dwarrowdam removed her veil and curtsied. "May I prove worthy to you, Milord Kili."

Kili looked, well he looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. Smiling at this, Thorin knew there was but one more announcement to be made. He stepped foreward again to address the stunned gathering. "Prince Kili and the Lady Ochre will be married within a week. I hope you all will bless their union. Now...off to the dinning hall. The feast awaits!"

As all the dwarrow gathered moved past them and into the mountain, each stopping to bless and congradulate Kili and Ochre. Kili began to come out of the shocked daze he'd been frozen in from the moment he'd seen Ochre's pretty violet eyes. Which is when what had been announced finally caught up with his brain.

Eyes shooting wide he turned to look at his mother and uncle. His voice was loud and extremely incensed. "WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N- I know I left it on the edge but it is exactly how I wished to end this chapter. *Smile* It has been a very fun experience writing this chapter and this story. I do hope you all enjoyied this chapter as well.

I will work diligently on the next chapter and hope you all will soon be ready for Kili Smash mode.

And as always...

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Reason

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Welcome back to everyone whom is reading this story. I hope you all are ready for Kili's reaction.

' _thoughts_ '

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

Please enjoy the story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 2:

Seeing Reason

* * *

He was livid. No scratch that, he was angrier than he'd ever been in his entire life.

How could they? That was the question that kept rattling around in his brain as he paced the room, stomping from one end to the other. After the ' _announcement_ ' his mother and uncle had avoided him like the plague. He'd tried to corner them at the feast but both seemed to just dissapear when he drew near. Even Fili and Falin were absent.

Kili's ' _fieance'_ on the other hand had followed him around, staying nearby at all times. He found it rather unnerving, considering she knew of his disaproval. She'd been front and center when he'd realized what was going on. Yet still she stood by him as a true betrothed would, she'd even offered to help catch his mother and Thorin.

Frankly he found her to be a puzzle. She was beautiful, that went without saying, but she wasn't vain. He could tell that much already. She was determined to be there in case he had need of her and he was impressed by this.

That was beside the point though. He'd had no place in choosing her, he'd been told. Which was normally taboo to their race, yet his mother and uncle had done so anyway. They had done it in front of the entire mountain so that all may bare wittness and him being too slow to catch on hadn't denyed the announcement. At first.

Now though, he was determined to get through to them. This arrangement wasn't going to happen, not unless **he** willingly chose the intended bride.

After the party had finally started to wind down Kili was summoned by a messenger, telling him and Ochre to go to the personal wing of the royal family. His uncle and mother awaited them.

Steeling himself for the fight he was sure that was coming, Kili made his way down the maze of tunnels Ochre at his heels. He didn't speak to her or awknowledge her presence, but he was fine with her following him. If one didn't know the mountain tunnels then they most certainly would get lost within them.

Once at the Royal wing, there were guards posted and seeing him they let them both through without a word. A few more feet and they had reached the main tunnel chamber, there were several offshoots and antechambers, but this was where they needed to be.

Sitting at a large table before them was his mother, Thorin, his brother and Falin. Off to the side a bit were Ochre's uncles, the brothers Ur. All three had their arms crossed and were giving Kili the stink eye, as if reading his thoughts about their niece and not liking it one bit. He did his best to ignore them as he approached, Ochre stayed close behind him instead of moving off like he'd expected her to do.

Taking a deep breath he was about to open his mouth and speak when Thorin lifted a hand and shook his head. Knowing better than to ignore his uncle and king, Kili crossed his arms and waited for Thorin to speak.

"Before you begin Kili, I believe Ochre should properly introduce herself." Thorin motioned her forwards and Ochre did as asked. Moving around Kili she stood before him and spoke softly, "Yes, quite right milord. I am Ochre, at your service. I am greatful to the company for restoring our peoples home to us and I am pleased to finally meet you Kili. I have heard much about you from my uncles and seen enough to know you are a good man, I hope to be a worthy wife and partner to you Kili."

Bowing deeply to him she then reached into a pack that she carried at her waist, something Kili hadn't noticed until now. She pulled out a small wrapped package and placed it into the stunned prince's hands before she moved over to stand with her uncles.

Kili was so surprised at this that he shifted the package in his hands. He knew this could only be a courting gift, something that by tradition the male was supposed to give first. If the chosen female was amiable and wished to court, she would then give a gift in return. The fact that the female across from him had done so first meant that she had been prepared this whole time.

This confused him, as did the fact that he was keenly interested in what kind of gift she had made for him. Suddenly remembering that everyone was watching him, he slid the gift into a pocket. Kili felt his face flush red before he cleared his throat all true anger he had gone and asked softly, "Why? Why choose me a bride? Why only one week of courtship?"

Thorin closed his eyes before looking to his sister Dis. She looked distressed but determined, seeing his gaze she nodded to him before standing and walking over to her son. Cupping his cheek she sighed and spoke loudly so that everyone in the room could hear her words.

"That my son is my doing. I wish I could let you have whatever time you wish and allow you to choose freely but alas, since Erebor is retaken, we cannot aford such a luxuary." Kili narrowed his eyes and placed his hand over his mothers, "but why?"

It was Thorin whom answered. "Dain."

Blinking in confusion Kili looked between his mother and uncle. "When I came of age Kili, Dain was the first to try and court me. He was very persistant, he lavished me with several gifts and tokens of his 'affection' for me." Dis laughed bitterly at that, "I was flattered, but I should have known better."

"Our father wanted us to choose freely, so he allowed Dis the freedom to choose wheather to court Dain or not. He did not trust Dain though and it was only later that he told me that he'd been offered countless amounts of treasure and livestock for Dis' hand in marriage." Thorin practically growled these words.

"When our father denyed him Dain threatened all out war, even had an assasin attempt to kill myself and our brother. The assasin was caught and interogated, this was how we learned of Dain's true reasons and designs for wanting Dis to marry him." When Thorin finished, spitting at the ground, Dis smiled sadly at Kili.

His eyes had gone wide in shock and surprise. She knew though that there was more to say, she only hoped her son would listen well and learn from her mistakes.

"Dain wanted the crown, wanted a child of his line on the throne of Erebor. He'd even planned on assasinating all but myself once we were married. Leaving him the sole male heir until I bore him a son. I have no idea if he planned to kill me once I'd fullfilled that purpose or not, but once we knew the truth. I made sure to deny him outright publicly, making another attempt impossible."

Kili opened his mouth to say something at that but Dis quickly lifted her hand and placed it over his mouth, shaking her head at him. She wasn't finished just yet. "He has another chance at the throne now. Why do you think he was so quick to come to our aid? Both you and Fili are of age and avaliable. Fili is ingaged so that makes him harder to use, but you Kili. All he needs is to get you married to one of his daughters and his plan is once more in motion. By getting you ingaged and married quickly, this saves you and the kingdom from his clutches. Even Fili plans to marry soon after you. So trust me in this Kili, Dain would stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Feeling as if he'd swallowed a ram whole, Kili looked over at where Ochre stood, in her hands was a little wittling knife and she paused in her current work on a small piece of wood to smile at him. She'd known all this from the start and still was willing to go through with it. He understood now and wished he didn't. Closing his eyes he clenched his hand over his mothers and nodded his head.

His voice was low and rough, "I understand mother and I do trust you and Uncle in this. I accept your decision and agree to this union. A weeks time...will that remain as the time of the wedding?" Dis nodded her head, feeling pleased that her son trusted her completely.

Taking a deep breath he looked once more at Ochre, "Ochre, would you accompany me to the forges?" Ochre blinked in surprise before she looked at Thorin then her uncles and finally back at him. "Am I allowed?" Kili just nodded his head and Ochre smiled in reply, putting away her wittling she moved over to Kili and then Thorin cleared his throat.

Both turned to look at him, "Remember, even though this courship is unconventional, you will have a chaperone at all times until you two are married. Understood?" Kili's face went red at his uncle's implication and Ochre just chuckled, "for now." She then turned and moved back out to the tunnels, Kili blinked after her in surprise before he quickly followed her.

She waved her hand and said, "After you. I do not know my way around here but am hoping to learn quickly." Kili nodded at this and took another deep breath to calm his raging emotions. He understood his mother's idea and plan and knew it was the right course, that didn't mean he had to like it. But he supposed he could have ended up paired with a less than bearable dwarrowdam, Ochre didn't seem the spoiled selfish type.

He jerked when he felt an elbow to his side, looking over at Ochre whom was watching him with raised brows, he wondered what she thought of all this. Had anyone even asked her opinion? Curious now he cleared his throat, nodded to the guards as they passed them and asked, "Why did you agree to this?"

Ochre stopped at that her cheeks took on a pink hue as she looked him straight in the eye, "Because I love you. You are my One Kili."

Frozen to where he stood, Kili's eyes grew wide and he tried not to gape at the woman. "Bu...but how? I've never met you before, I didn't even know you until today." Ochre gave a soft laugh at that even as she did something else which shocked Kili to the core. She had reached out and fingered one of his braids, an extremely intimate action. Dwarrow only let those close to them such as family or spouse's to touch their hair.

"These braids look good on you. Although when I first saw you, you had no braids and..." Ochre paused as she moved her hand to run her fingers against his beard. "you only had stubble where your beard is now. I saw how kind you were and how different from the other dwarrow men. You have a gentle heart Kili."

Feeling his own face beginning to turn red now, Kili took a step back and out of the woman's reach. Seeing this her shoulders sagged and she turned away dejectedly, clearly hurt by his reaction. He was about to say something to her when she spoke once more.

"I was summoned by your mother, the Lady Dis, and was asked if I would consider a courtship with you. I'd heard of you and your brother, but had never met nor seen either of you. I told you mother I would think about it and have to watch you. She agreed, so operation _'stalk Kili'_ began. For a good week I followed you around the village, I was there when you were practicing and when you were being teased and shunned by other dwarrow." Ochre sighed and started walking again, her eyes on the ground.

"I had never seen anyone like you before and by the end of the week, I knew my choice. I wanted to know more about you, I wanted to be with you. I knew then that you were my One, my soulmate." Ochre looked up at him at that and smiled sadly, "I am sorry that this had to happen to give me my hearts desire, you deserve better than being pushed into marriage to a total stranger. I am happy you asked me to the forges with you though, I truely am."

Kili was stunned to say the least. She'd just proclaimed him her ' _One_ ' something that happened only once to a dwarf, nothing could change their minds either. He knew this from what his mother and uncle had taught him, he'd never thought to find his own One, but this was something different.

He'd agreeded to this union because he understood his families plight. Understood that nothing was more immportant than keeping Dain from having the kingdom, even in the smallest measure. A task he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for. But hearing her say he was her One was enough to have him second guessing himself.

Would she be happy knowing he didn't care for her as she did for him? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer though. They had reached the corridor that lead down to the forges, most of it was rebuilt from Smaug's trip through, but there were still several unsecured spots as well. He pointed the way they needed to go.

"We are only going to the smaller forge, sometime later I will show you the larger ones. Balin is excited to get them fully working once again. Bard has been sending us several requests for wares and thanks to working tirelessly we've got half of the large forges up and running. Thus far we've only been working the ore and metals that are freely availiable. Soon we shall move onto the tougher to reach stuff."

Ochre listened closely and tilted her head, "Bard...the one whom killed Smaug. He's the new king of laketown and Dale is he not?" KIli nodded his head, pleased that she'd remembered what she'd been told probably by her uncles and his mother. "He and his children come to visit alot, you will probably get to meet them before the wedding." Kili trailed off again as they walked on, they were almost to their destination and then the real trial would begin.

He just hoped that he'd made the right decision to bring her along.

* * *

A/N- Kili will learn...trust me. I have planned a good set of ordeals for my little couple and I hope you all remain with me for the duration of the ride.

Thank you all again for reading and following me. I will do my best to keep updating and writing.

Until the next chapter then...

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 3: Newly Forged

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Welcome to the next chapter of my story. Thank you all for reading thus far, I do hope I continue to write in a worthy manner.

This chapter is mostly about them forging and Ochre admitting to a few things.

' _Thoughts_ '

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 3:

Newly Forged

* * *

She was very nervous.

Ochre took everything in around her as they finally entered the forge. It was a large cavern filled with several semi-large furnaces, scattered throughout the area. There was a store room off to the side where she could see several precious metals and raw ore sitting in piles. Against one side of the cavern were also several molds and she was pleased with herself for being right.

She knew the reason why Kili had brought her here, they were about to forge their wedding bands and wedding beads. Something that normally the couple did separately, but she knew Kili and was grateful he was willing to begin their lives together by having them work together.

"Now where is that man, ahha." Kili spotted whoever it was he'd been looking for and moved over to the far side of the cavern. Ochre stayed close at his back, not sure what else to do at the moment. She'd been in the forges at the Blue Mountains in Erid Luin, but they were nothing compared to this. Besides, she was engaged now, which by Dwarrow custom changed things for her.

This was why she was so nervous, once engaged it was the duty of the man to make and forge. While it was the women's to tend the home and children. This was to protect her from other male's attention and to keep her safe like the jewel she was. Ochre always found this to be nonsense but she was dealing with royalty now and wasn't sure if she was on steady enough ground to tell Kili this without repercussion. Although, if Kili was really having her help make their bands, then he was already changing custom.

"Milord?" Hearing the voice Ochre snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the person they had approached. It was an elder dwarf, one she'd seen around Erid Luin once or twice but for the life of her, she did not recall his name. "Vor, just the man I wished to see. Ochre and I are here to forge our wedding bands and beads, are the smaller forges ready for such a task?"

Vor blinked as he looked between them, his braids in his beard jingling from the metal and various beads within. "If that is your intent, yes. Which metals would you prefer?" Kili smiled at that, "I will require Mithril and..." he trailed off as he looked at Ochre. Seeing this she piped up, "Rose Gold as well." Vor scratched at his beard as he thought it over, "I believe we do have enough of both, let me go see. The forge to the right there will be sufficient for your task; the molds are against the wall."

Ochre watched the elderly Vor walk away muttering to himself before she turned and walked to the forge he'd indicated, Kili was silent as he walked at her side. First she went to the molds and guessing Kili's finger size, gabbed one. She then moved over to the already heated smelter. Kili seemed to be just watching her, for he made no move to grab a mold.

Ochre felt her face and body warm under his stare and tried her best not to fidget when she pumped the bellows of the forge. Being a small one it had an easily operated foot pedal and so in a few good steps she had the fire flaring high and could feel the heat coming off the forge. This was good; it meant the temperature was just right for her to smelt her ore into molten metal.

Hearing shuffling behind her, she turned to see Vor. He was carrying a couple baskets, each had ore in them. One had Mithril and the other had the rose gold. Smiling, Ochre walked over and took them from him, she carried them the rest of the way to the forge. "Thank you Vor."

The old man blushed and nodded his head before he turned and shuffled away. Ochre then looked at Kili who nodded his head to her in thanks for helping the old man. She flushed herself even as she took out a hunk of the Mithril ore, picking up a small hammer she began striking the rock. She kept doing so until she had gotten as much of the metal from the rock as she possibly could.

She did this for a good couple of hours until she'd gathered enough for her task. She then placed the metal into the crucible over the fire and waited patiently as it melted. Mithril was a fickle metal and required a very steady eye and hand. She knew she was in for a long night, but as she felt the heat wafting off the crucible she felt at ease.

Kili had moved to start breaking the ore of the rose gold apart when he finally broke the silence and asked her. "So...what all did you see when watching me in Erid Luin? Just wondering what you think you know about me." Smiling to herself at such a question, Ochre turned to look at him as he struck the rock before him with the ore hammer. "First off, I thought you were the type to start a fight and then run away. But you proved me wrong and still got beat up for it. That was when I first saw there was more to you than what was on the surface."

A blushed settled once more upon Kili's cheeks as he struck the rock once more, it broke apart and he was able to break off several large pieces of pure metal. "I was glad to be proven wrong, the moment I saw your eyes...I knew that was it. You were it. My One. By the way," she tilted her head a little as she prodded the almost liquid Mithril before her. She then turned to smirk at Kili, whose face had gotten even redder from her words, "you have a wonderful singing voice. I would be honored if you sang for me sometime."

Kili's eyes widened at that and he missed with the hammer nailing his thumb hard. Jerking he dropped the hammer and started swearing, Ochre felt her own eyes widening at some of the more...creative...words that he spouted. Getting up she moved over and lifting his hand, she rubbed at the tender finger. He winced but she didn't stop, "my uncles always told me that making it hurt a bit more makes the pain go away quicker. There."

Feeling that she'd done enough, she let go of his hand and unable to stop herself, brushed some of his hair back behind his ear. Kili shivered at her touch and when she turned and went back to check on the Mithril, he looked down at his thumb in surprise. It hardly hurt at all anymore.

"Umm...when did you hear me sing?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him at this point. Smiling to herself at this point, she removed the bowl that held the melted metal and making sure the mold for the ring was ready, she poured the metal into it. She left just enough for the two beads that she needed to make as well.

"It was morning; you had just left the training field. Your brother had stayed behind because Thorin had asked to speak with him. About the quest. You had gone to practice with your bow and started humming a song, once you were sure no one was around you started singing. It was one week before Thorin, Fili, and yourself set out for the shire." Kili smiled at that, "I see...I remember that day. I had no idea of the great adventure I would soon undertake, did you see what had happened after I practiced?"

Shaking her head she watched as Kili crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "That day was the anniversary of my father's death. My mother always made my father's favorite meal and so that day was no different, except we were out of meat. I was asked to go hunting by her that is why I went to practice a bit before heading out. All in all, that was a very good day."

When he fell silent after that, Ochre got up and walked back to the other molds and finding the two she thought appropriate, she brought them back over. The silence stayed for a few minutes as Kili finished removing what he needed for the task at hand.

Kili finally placed the rose gold ore into a crucible of his own and had begun to melt the metal. He waited a bit before he disappeared for a couple minutes, when he returned she watched as he crushed something before adding it to the mix.

Deciding to break the silence Ochre asked the first thing that came to mind. "By the way, what was that song you were singing? I asked your mother but she wouldn't tell me." Blinking, Kili smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "I know why she refused to. It's a special song to our family...one day I will tell you, but until then I ask you to wait. Trust me you will understand when that day comes."

Ochre smiled at that happy to hear that he was thinking about their lives together down the line. "I do trust you and always will." Kili paused in reaching for the metal piece he'd grabbed to stir the rose gold, he gave her a look that had her body warming rather quickly.

"You said you watched me for a week and knew I was your...One. What else is it you learned about me? You said I was kind hearted and can sing, but is that all? I know it is forward of me to ask this...but I...I need to know, everything." Blinking Ochre looked down at the rough rocky floor, reminding herself that she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to this. Taking a deep a calming breath she looked back up at him with a small smile.

"Your favorite color is Red, you don't like tending to your own hair, preferring to have Fili do it for you. You have a sweet tooth for honey and cream. You love blueberries. You carry two daggers your father had made for you with you at all times. You have never held a woman's hand or kissed before. You like to collect rocks of a certain size and color. You're mischievous when you're bored; you play tricks on those whom you deem need a little excitement in their lives. Which mostly ends up being those closest to you. You can throw things better and farther than your brother can."

Pausing she looked away from him knowing that he'd soon react to her words and she wasn't sure how he'd react to them. She had all but admitted to stalking him after all. She'd started though and knew she couldn't stop until she'd said it all, he'd asked no less of her. "But most of all, you are loyal to those whom you call your friends and family. You would give your life for them in a heartbeat. Something that won my heart and my trust. I will follow you anywhere Kili and no matter what I will never leave your side. I love you, this I swear."

Kili just stared at her, unable to think of one good thing to say to such a comment. The stuff she'd rattled off was enough to tell him that she had in deeded been 'stalking' him for that week. But her last words caused a strange feeling too well up from within, his heart actually sped up and he felt suddenly very unworthy of such a woman.

"How can you be so content? I never asked for our union, never approached you or courted you. I just...are you sure I am worth all of this?" Kili knew he was probably babbling but didn't care; this was something he needed to get off his chest. He'd been looked down on most his life by a good number of his own kind after all and a part of him wondered if they had been right to do so.

Sighing, Ochre stood and walked up to stand right before him. She could see the worry and fear in his eyes. Reaching up she cupped his cheeks pulling his head down a bit too where they were more level, she smiled softly at him as she leaned in to press her forehead against his. She could feel his sharp intake of air even as she felt his body stiffen beneath her hands. She knew she was being very personal and forward right now, but they were soon to be married and she loved him. She needed him to understand that nothing was more important to her than him; she just hoped this would do the trick.

"You are worth all this and more Kili. I fell in love with a wonderful man, the same man before me today only more. You have been through something I can only dream about, the good and the bad. This has changed you and I will enjoy every day I can discover those changes." Closing her eyes she smiled as she felt his stiffness slowly going away.

"Yes, I am content. I have been given my heart's desire, you. I know I may never have your heart in return and I would be lying if I said that didn't bother me. It does. I am hurt by the fact that you will have to be with someone you do not love. I understand what this all entails Kili and I am determined to do what I can to make this work. So let's start this marriage as friends, alright?"

Her smile deepened when Kili smiled back at her, nodding his head against hers in the process. She was about to pull back when Kili stopped her, he touched her cheek this time and giving her a measuring look bent his head and kissed her. Ochre stood still in surprise at this, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she watched him pull back.

"I promise in return I will do my best for you, to deserve you. Thank you for telling me your thoughts and I agree, we will begin as friends." Kili's voice was soft as he slowly pulled away; he gave her one final serious look before returning to the smelter to check on the metal within. Ochre watched him with a heavy blush upon her cheeks, unable to believe what had just happened.

Slowly she reached up to touch her trembling lips, recalling Kili's kiss. How it had turned her insides to mush and made her weak in the knees. She sighed before dropping her hand and turning to finish their task at hand. She only had to polish and shape the metal before adding her etchings to both pieces. Then and only then would they be ready for the ceremony.

Kili had melted all of the rose gold he'd gathered and turned to her, "hold out your hand for me." Raising her eyebrow she did as asked and smiled when he looked at her fingers. Once it was clear he'd gotten an idea of her ring size he thanked her and went over to the wall to grab a suitable mold. She just reached over and grabbed an etching tool and a curved whetstone from a table to her side that had all the smaller implements needed to forge and engrave.

She then took her time in removing the ring and beads from their molds and using the whetstone and some water, she scrubbed out any imperfections. Then heating the tip of the etching tool she began the arduous task of carving runes of her family and Kili's, as well as words of love and promise onto the ring and beads. The whole while Kili was busily doing his part as well and they spent the next few hours in a companionable silence.

Having finished her work a bit before Kili had, Ochre sat back and wrapped the ring and beads in the handkerchief she had in her pocket. She then watched Kili as he worked, he was etching his runes and she couldn't help but admire the beauty of his writing. Her writing had been hard and rather childish looking, but his were elegant and precise.

She smiled to herself at that. Considering he'd been considered the problem prince by most of their people back in Erid Luin, it was rather surprising.

Kili was having a hard time concentrating on the work before him. His hands even shook a couple of times and it was all because she was staring at him. Watching him with those eyes.

Closing his eyes he took a deep and calming breath before he finished the last rune on one of the marriage beads he'd crafted. He then pulled out a soft cloth his mother had made for him when he'd come of age. She'd told him with steely eyes that the cloth was for only one thing. For gifting his chosen wife with his beads and ring as a sign of promise.

The cloth was made of a soft silk that his mother had embroidered while he still laid within her womb as was custom among their people. The deep royal blue represented his prince hood, while the silvery white of the embroidered Rune represented him. This rune was his and only his.

Wrapping the ring and beads up tightly in the cloth, he stuffed it into his breast pocket for safe keeping. He then turned to Ochre and smiled when he saw she'd nodded off. She must have been utterly exhausted from the journey and the ensuing chaos of the announcement. He moved over to her side and cupped her cheek, only to fly backwards in pain, a hand over his eye.

Ochre stood before him her eyes narrowed and fists raised. Considering one of said fists had clocked him as she'd awoken, he made sure to stay where he was. As if realizing what she'd done, Ocher's eyes widened and she gasped, "I am sorry Kili, I didn't mean to. You just startled me."

Kili winced and lowered his hand; he then shook his head trying very hard not to laugh. "Don't worry, I can take a beating. Time to take you back to your uncles, Bombur's probably going to cook me alive if I don't get you back soon." Ochre laughed at that, slapping him on the back.

"They wouldn't let you go to waste either; Bombur would use your bones for toy carving." Kili blanched at that, giving her a wide eyed look. Before he snorted and held out his arm, "shall we then, Milady?" Ochre raised an eyebrow at that and acting as dainty as she could she curled her hand around his arm, "lead the way, your Highness."

Kili couldn't stop the laughter that burbled up his throat at that and when they had left the forge and made it to the halls, both of them were laughing hard. Unable to hold back their mirth any longer. A loud cough stopped them both in their tracks. Turning they looked and saw Bofur standing there, eyebrows waggling at them both.

Blushing, Ochre released Kili's arm and stepped away. Kili seeing this started to reach for her but stopped, sighing he scratched his neck. "Well, I suppose this is goodnight then. Until the morrow then." Reaching out he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. After kissing it he gave her hand a squeeze and then released it, turning he nodded at Bofur before he walked away down the corridor and back to the royal tunnels.

His mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions. But there was one thing he knew without a shadow of doubt. He'd enjoyed his time with Ochre, she was funny and smart. Beautiful and skilled. Life with her would never be dull. He smiled to himself as he turned a corner, this was getting interesting.

Ochre watched him go, her heart beating fast. Sighing after a moment though she turned to look at her uncle, Bofur had come to stand at her side. "I take it things went well lass?" She smiled at that and elbowed him in the side before holding out her arm, he took it with a flourish and began leading her to where they were housed.

"You could say that."

* * *

A/N- I had fun with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

Forging is an important task for Dwarves so I had to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Thanks for your reviews everyone and as always.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 4: One Week of Madness- Side A

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Hello to those reading my story, thank you for deciding to grant me a bit of you time. I do hope I don't disappoint.

I am planning two parts to this chapter, so I hope you all understand once you've read it.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

Now for the madness.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 4:

One Week of Madness- Side A

* * *

She was really starting to hate mornings.

Ochre turned over and stuffed a pillow over her head to drown out the loud banging at her door. She knew just who was behind the door and didn't want to open it. But when she heard the hinges and wood start to crack she growled and sat up.

"Fine! I'm up; I'll be out in a few minutes, please wait." The pounding stopped immediately at her words and she sighed before setting out to get dressed and ready for the day only to stop short as a thought crystallized in her mind.

This had been her routine for the last six days.

But today would be different, today was **the** day. The day she would finally marry her **One**. Her Kili.

It had started the morning after she'd spent such a wonderful time with Kili down in the forge. She'd been sleeping in late to catch up on her rest, when the pounding had started. Confused and more than a little annoyed at being woken from her peaceful slumber, she was ready to berate whichever of her uncle's she found standing there.

Only it wasn't her uncle's she came face to face with, it was the Lady Dis. She had a large basket with her and a suspiciously happy glint to her eyes. Ochre had let her in without hesitation. A choice she soon came to regret.

Dis began by asking, "Please pick out the colors you like the most." Ochre did so in slight confusion, before Dis explained, "I am going to help with your wedding. Whichever colors you choose will be for your wedding dress and the decor for the celebration afterwards."

They spent most of the morning pouring over the cloth and by the end of it all, Ochre felt cross-eyed. When Dis had stood to leave she gave Ochre a soft smile and said, "Kili wishes for you to meet him at the training fields by lunchtime. Have fun." She then disappeared out the door, leaving Ochre blinking in surprise after her.

Of course she'd gone as requested, only to find out that Kili hadn't asked for her. But he didn't turn her away when she showed up, bow in hand. It turned into a little contest between the two of them and to her great pleasure, Ochre won in the end.

She'd been called back to help her uncle's with some household duties and that had ended that first day.

The second came with a trip to a seamstress for a fitting. Which Ochre was still sore from all the pins pricks and prodding she'd received.

Soon after she found herself at lunch, after being picked up by Falin whom told her she'd planned a picnic with the brothers, a fact that Ochre had enjoyed. It turned out to be a rather eventful picnic. Fili had said something to irritate his brother and soon both were wrestling away in the dirt, while Ochre and Falin cheered them on. In the end Fili had won and demanded a reward, which he received from Falin. A kiss to the victor.

Seeing the look that entered Kili's eyes as he watched his brother and Falin. Ochre snuck up beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blinked and flushed red, but that look of sadness that he'd had in his eyes disappeared, which had been Ochre's goal all along.

So ended the second day.

The Third dawned with Dis dragging Ochre out of bed and down into the bowels of the treasure vault. She had Ochre sift through several precious jewels and metals until she'd chosen the ones she wanted to wear on her wedding day. She'd found some amethyst and opal stones which she found beautiful, so she choose them.

Dis promised that they would be ready for her the day before the wedding for a final fitting. Ochre merely nodded her head and finally at mid-day she was able to bid Dis farewell and sought out her uncle's. She still needed to choose whom she would have give her away at the wedding. A hard decision for her but she knew it was one she needed to make.

She'd been unable to find any of them and as she made her way to the kitchens to seek out Bombur, she ran into Kili. This had been a pleasant surprise. He'd been there to get a quick snack and having seen her, his face lit up. He asked her what she was doing for the rest of the day and walked with her to meet with Bombur when she'd told him her plans.

Once they had found Bombur he was waist deep in work, it seemed his kitchen help was out sick and he was all on his own. Hearing this Ochre offered to help and being who he was, Kili volunteered to help as well. So the next few hours were spent as they washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchens. Kili had even started singing a silly little tune about soap bubbles.

It had been a very pleasant afternoon and early evening. She'd retired to her rooms with her choice made; she'd have Bofur give her away. He'd been the one closest to her after all. So she'd fallen asleep with a soft smile upon her lips.

Then began her Fourth day.

Dis was late and Ochre found herself waking up despite herself. As she made to leave her room to find some breakfast, she saw that all three of her uncle's were seated at the table and arguing about something. Worried by this, she approached.

This allowed her to hear something about a cave-in. She'd asked "What's happened?" all three fell silent. More worried about this, Ochre demanded to know what was going on. That is when Bombur explained that several dwarrow had been in one of the older mineshafts and a cave-in had occurred. Several had been injured and three had been killed.

Knitting her brows she asked if it was why Dis had yet to show. Bifur sighed at that as he signed that the prince was hurt. Ochre felt her heart freeze in her chest as she asked which one it was. All three gave her the same look and that was all she needed to know whom it was. Kili had been hurt.

Bifur knew the way to the medical ward that Oin had set up after the battle and lead her there as fast as they could possibly move. When they'd entered there were several wounded dwarrow all around and a spot off to the side where three figures lay shrouded in white cloth. Ochre kept her eyes ahead of her though; looking everywhere she could to see if she could catch a glimpse of either Dis or Kili.

As they made their way through she saw Dis carrying some bandages and hurried over. Dis had seen her approach and smiled tiredly. She asked if Ochre was there to see Kili and she nodded. Dis laughed at that and informed her that Kili had only received a bump on the head and a few scratches.

She then proceeded to tell her that Kili was currently in council with Thorin and Fili. That once it was over she could see him, but not until then. Deflating and feeling rather drained for all her worry, Ochre thanked Dis and left the infirmary. She wandered the halls for a good few minutes, not sure what else to do when someone called out to her.

Turning she watched Falin approach and smiled when the other asked if she'd like to come with her. That she had something she'd like her help with. Ochre had agreed in a heartbeat and followed where Falin lead. This was out of the mountain and to the stables.

They were greeted by a couple stable hands, both young dwarrow. Falin instructed them to bring two mounts and turned to Ochre. "Have you met Lord Bard and his family yet?" Ochre blinked at that, "no...I've not left Erebor since arriving."

Falin laughed long and hard at that and Ochre felt her face turning red. "Not to worry. I will make all the introductions. His lordship has requested a chance to present you with a wedding gift, hence this trip." Falin gave Ochre a slap on the back as her smile deepened, "he's not scary so don't worry. Besides, I am certain you will love his daughters."

The stable hands returned with two ponies, both female and very shaggy looking. Ochre took one look at the black and white one and practically fell in love with her. She petted the pony from the top of her head down to her tail. The pony snickered and shook her head, enjoying the treatment. "Does she have a name?" Ochre looked at Falin who shook her head.

Looking back at the pony before her, Ochre looked into her soft brown eyes, "clover. That's what you'll be called." Falin patted her shoulder and Ochre looked to her, "we'd best be on our way. We don't want to be gone too long."

Nodding her head, Ochre gave her pony another soft pat before she mounted and spurred her foreword. She and Falin kept at a pretty sedate pace until they were out of sight of the mountain. At which point Falin picked up speed and Ochre matched her.

Before long they reached the outskirts of Dale and were met by a couple men guarding the entrance to the city. Falin raised her hand in greeting and spoke with them, while she did this Ochre looked around and couldn't help but see the damage that the dragon had wrought upon the city. Most of it looked new and she couldn't help but admire the humans for rebuilding so quickly.

Falin called to her and they were lead into the city. She was impressed by Bard and his family. The eldest Sigrid especially. All of them had greeted her and Falin with much warmth. Then Bard had presented her with a box. It was a wooden box and felt heavy in her hands. He'd asked her to wait to open it until she and Kili could open it together, she had agreed.

They had parted with smiles and promises to come to her and Kili's wedding. A fact that made Ochre's heart feel lighter. The kingdom had good friends in the people of Dale and its leader.

Ochre and Falin made it back to Erebor just as the sun began to set, several guards came out to meet them and Falin cursed under her breath when they saw Dwalin at the head of them. He looked pissed. Both had dismounted and as their ponies were lead away, Dwalin approached and held up two fingers.

"Two hours. Where have you both been and why didn't you take your escort with you?" Falin snorted while Ochre blinked in confusion, "Escort? I have an escort?" Dwalin's face softened a little as he turned to her, "your personal guard if you will. You're our princes' soon to be wives; we cannot have either of you without some protection."

Ochre understood immediately she bowed her head and was about to apologize when she was suddenly lifted up into the air. "Ochre! I've been looking all over for you!" She smiled as she recognized the voice, it was Kili.

She embraced him tightly and enjoyed his warmth. "I went to see you this morning upon hearing of the accident, but was told to wait. I am glad you are alright. Falin took me with her to Dale; we met with Bard and his family." A soft laugh answered her as Kili set her back down and pulled back to look at her. "Bard is a very good friend, I am glad you got to meet him."

Pulling out the box she held it out to him, "he wanted us to open this together. Said it was a wedding gift to us both." Kili nodded his head before he took it into his hands, "we will wait then until after the wedding. Open it then, if that is alright with you of course."

Ochre smiled and nodded her head, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. Kili tucked the box into one of his pockets and presented her his arm. "See you later Falin, Dwalin." Both raised their hands in farewell before Ochre turned back to Kili. She happily took his arm and let him lead her away, "where are we going?" Kili touched a finger to his lips, "to dinner, my Amad made sure to have Bombur set something aside for us." Ochre felt her blush deepen as she shifted closer to him, "I'll have to thank him for that later."

They had spent a pleasant evening just laughing over embarrassing things from their pasts. The meal had been warm and delicious as all the food her uncle made was. But the best had come when Ochre had wished him a good night.

Kili reached out and took her hands in his much larger ones. He lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I have a courting gift for you; it's a bit late considering you already gave me yours. I hope you will like it." His cheeks were pink as he pulled out a long thin box from yet another pocket in his cloak.

Ochre's eyes widened in delight and surprise. She took the box gently from his hands, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "Thank you, I will cherish it." She moved to open it when he stopped her with his hands. "Wait until later." He then had escorted her home; they were greeted by Bifur whom had a stern look on his face. He wished her a good night and before he turned to leave, Ochre tugged on a lock of his hair, bringing his face closer.

She gave him a soft but quick kiss before muttering a goodnight and darting through the open door past her snickering uncle. Kili stood stunned for a few moments before he flushed red once more and returned to his own home for the night.

Ochre had been too nervous to look at the present Kili had given her that night and had gone straight to bed. Her heart full of love and joy.

This was how her Fourth day ended.

The Fifth day began pleasantly enough, but it soon turned sour.

She had awoken with a sense of excitement, looking around to find the present Kili had given her. She pulled it towards her and slowly opened it with shaking fingers. She was really nervous to see what was inside.

Pulling off the top of the box she stared at the jeweled hair clip. It had dark almost black jewels, which she assumed were obsidian. But the metal, it was rose gold. Her favorite. She felt a soft smile cross her lips, ' _he remembered._ '

She had been surprised by his behavior the day before. Almost as if he returned her feelings, but she knew it was still too soon for that. Considering how angry he was that first day he was probably just acting the gentleman for her sake. Sighing she cradled the hair clip and smiled sadly at it. Least she could do was wear it; he had made it for her after all.

She was almost completely dressed for the day when Lady Dis came knocking. Ochre opened the door with a smile and greeted her soon to be mother-in-law. Dis brightened considerably when she saw the jeweled clip in Ochre's hair. "He finally gave it to you then, wonderful. I was wondering when he'd work up the courage."

Ochre blinked in surprise, but before she could say anything, Dis waved towards the door. "Today we will be doing the last fitting for your dress. Then we shall review the food for the wedding dinner. Let's hurry and get you dressed then."

Sighing Ochre did as asked and dressed the rest of the way. She then let Dis lead her away.

The fitting went well and everything was deemed A-Ok by Dis, the maids dispersed but one seemed to linger. Ochre only noticed because she was looking for a chance to escape, Dis stopped all attempts at that when she grabbed Ochre's arm and began to drag her along.

She heard a noise behind her but couldn't stop to see what it was. Dis was determined to get her to the kitchens. Soon she forgot about the strange maid and that noise and got caught up in discussing the food with her uncle.

They had decided on four courses, a beginning meal of pork and potatoes. A middle meal of chicken and spiced cakes. An ending meal of beef and stewed mushrooms. Then a final meal of one of her favorites, her uncle's beet cake doughnuts. There would also be several types of ale served throughout. All in all it was something that she and her uncle agreed would be the best for how much ale everyone would consume.

She had seen Kili semi-drunk once and wasn't sure what she wanted to see more. Kili drunk completely off his butt or all his attention on her and her alone. She shook off the thought as her arm started to itch. She scratched at it absentmindedly.

Ten minutes later as she and Dis were about to leave, Dis turned to her and gasped. Ochre looked at her in confusion, only to see the horror on her face. Next thing she knew she was being grabbed and looked over. "Ochre, what happened? Why is your skin all red like this?"

Blinking, she looked down and gaped at seeing the dark red splotches all over both her arms and neck. "I...I don't know!" Hearing her distressed voice her uncle had come over and asked, "Did you touch any oils? You know how that stuff irritates your skin."

Ochre shook her head not understanding at first how this could have happened. Then she recalled the maid and wondered if that was how this occurred. "I will fetch Oin. Do not leave here." Ochre just watched Dis leave, not saying a word. It could have been accidental, but then she recalled several dam's from Erid Luin whom loathed her when they'd found out she'd been picked for prince Kili.

Not that any of them loved the prince; it was just the power and prestige. The bloodline that they wanted. These same dams had come to Erebor as well, in the same caravan as herself, Falin and Lady Dis. She looked up at her uncle Bombur and saw from the look on his face that he was thinking along the same lines as she. This did not bode well if it was true.

Minutes later Oin entered with Dis right behind him. He quickly determined that someone had coated her clothes in plant oil, one that caused even those without an allergy to react to it. Dis narrowed her eyes at this and Bombur put in his two cents as well. "Several Dam's back home my Lady; they used to pick on Ochre for being chosen. This was a trick they used then too."

Not wanting to cause anyone trouble Ochre kept silent. Dis took all of three seconds before she drew the same conclusion as Ochre had about that maid previously. "Oin please take care of Ochre, I shall return momentarily." Then she disappeared once more.

Oin spread a cool ointment on Ochre's skin and she sighed in relief when the irritation began to lesson. She thanked him before they waited in silence and with baited breath for Lady Dis to return. Almost half an hour later and during a very interesting game of cards, Dis walked in. On her heels were Kili, Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin. All looking like they had eaten something rancid.

Kili immediately came over to her side and gently touched one of the patches on her arm. Ochre flinched at the pain and he jerked back. He sighed then smiled when he saw the jeweled clip in her hair. He pulled back his sleeve and she saw the braided leather knife sheath she had made him. It had been her courting gift to him and she had been wondering if he'd liked it or not. He hadn't said anything to her about it after all.

She felt tear come to her eyes as she jumped up from the chair she sat in and dived into his chest. He rocked back on his heels even as his arms wrapped about her back, holding her close. She cried softly into his chest, unable to hold back anymore. Kili didn't say a word if he felt the wetness from her tears, all he did was start rubbing circles on her back.

"Ochre." Hearing the deep tones of Thorin, Ochre took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from Kili. She glanced up at his face briefly, brushed away her tears and turned to face her king. "My King." Thorin's lips twitched a bit at her address before he grew stony once more.

"I hear this isn't the first this has happened to you, am I right in assuming what my sister says is correct. That one of the Dam's from Erid Luin did this to you?" Ochre shook her head, "I am not sure. I was fine until after the fitting. Then I began to itch, at first it was light then...as you can see. It spread."

Oin nodded in agreement, "a dose like this could only have been applied on purpose Thorin. I am sure of it." Thorin paced back and forth across the kitchen floor before he stopped and clasped his hands behind him. "Very well then, I shall have Nori look into it. Ochre, because the wedding is so close and this happened. I am going to assign you a bodyguard, at least until this occurrence is settled."

Ochre blinked in surprise but nodded her head. Kili gripped her shoulder and she placed a hand over his. Fili smiled at her, "don't worry Ochre. This will not happen again." Dwalin nodded his head in agreement while Oin piped up again.

"I suggest you rest at home the remainder of today my Lady. Take a long hot bath to wash the remnants of the oil from your skin and rest. Tomorrow you should be right as rain." Ochre smiled at him, "thank you for your help Oin." He just nodded his head and excused himself.

Dis turned to Thorin and spoke gruffly, "I will take her home. The maid I spoke of shouldn't have gotten far. If in fact it was her whom did the deed." Thorin nodded in agreement. "Dwalin and Fili will apprehend her. Kili, go with your mother and Ochre for now. I will keep you all informed of what we discover."

He then looked at Ochre once more and his eyes softened. "And you take it easy. Understood?" Ochre smiled at him and nodded her head. Thorin then turned and left Dwalin right behind him. Fili gave her thumbs up, "spend some quality time you two." He then winked at Kili before leaving as well.

Both had matching blushed upon their faces at his words and even shyly glanced at one another before they caught each other's eyes and laughed. Dis shook her head at their behavior, her own smile threatening to appear. "Alright then, you heard Oin. Let's go."

As soon as they had stepped outside a rough looking man stepped up and bowed to them. "Yinir at your service. King Thorin has placed me as your guard; I shall do my best to fulfill that duty." Ochre smiled and bowed her head, "thank you Yinir. I am grateful for such a strong protector." The man blushed before he took a step back and allowed Kili to pull her along, a bit more roughly than he needed too.

Ochre noticed this but didn't say anything. If Kili was jealous of her speaking with other men then it could only prove good towards seeing what he truly felt for her. With this in mind she sidled closer to him, but made sure none of her skin touched his. She didn't want him afflicted as she was.

They had made it back to her home without issue and finding no one home she welcomed all three inside. Dis then swept her away for a bath, deeming it under Oin's orders. She suffered a scrubbing she wouldn't soon forget but it did help ease the irritation. Soon after she shared a meal with Dis and Kili before both excused themselves.

Dis looked preoccupied, while Kili looked torn. But he left after bidding her a goodnight, sneaking in a quick kiss to her forehead before he disappeared out the door. Ochre spent the rest of the night thinking of that kiss and Kili's behavior with Yinir. She soon found herself nodding off before any of her uncle's returned home.

This was how her fifth day ended.

Then day six came.

Lady Dis had arrived bright and early to inform her that the culprit had been apprehended and duly dealt with. When she'd asked who it was, Dis waved her question off. She told her that today was her day of purification in the eyes of Mahal and all of Arda. Readying her for her soon-to-be husband's attentions.

Ochre felt her face flame at Dis's words and wondered if the woman had been joking. She soon found out otherwise.

After dressing, she was lead in a covered shawl to a chamber she'd never been in before. Dis explained that this room was for the purification process.

All around her were statues of the Kings of Erebor, all the way back to Durin the deathless. In the centre of the room was a large dais. Upon which was a bucket of water and a towel. Confused by this she walked towards it only to hear the doors to the room being slammed shut. Jumping she whirled to see that only she and Dis remained.

Yinir must have barred the doors. She looked to Dis in confusion only to have her say but one word, "undress."

Ochre blinked in shock at this but pulled off the shawl and her upper clothes. She kept her small clothes on and shivered at feeling the coldness of the room. Dis shook her head and pointed at her small clothes. "Remove it all." Her voice was steely and Ochre knew she meant what she said.

"Why?" Dis narrowed her eyes and waved at the statues around them. "You are about to marry into this Ochre. Royalty. You must gain the approval of our ancestors by bearing all to them, to the mountain, and most importantly to Mahal."

Shivering at the completely serious look in Dis's eyes Ochre slowly did as commanded, her hands shaking all the while. Dis nodded her head in approval when she'd finished shedding the last of her clothes. She then pointed to the dais, "Now you must wash yourself completely while asking for Mahal's blessing." Ochre shook in slight fear at Dis's tone of voice, she'd never heard the woman this grave before and it scared her.

Ochre slowly walked to the dais and saw a rag in the bucket of water. Taking a deep breath she proceeded to wash herself, the water was lukewarm and with the chill in the chamber it made it a very cold bath. Once she was certain she'd washed every part of herself she grabbed at the towel and quickly wrapped herself. All the while shaking like a leaf as she finally took a deep breath to steady herself for what she was about to say.

"May Mahal bless my marriage to Kili son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror of the line of Durin. May I bare him healthy heirs and be a worthy mate."

Dis then spoke a few words in Khuzdul, deep reverence in her voice. " _ **Dayamu Khuzan ai-menu.**_ " She then smiled warmly at Ochre, "come child. You have done the ancestors proud." Ochre moved to gather her clothes but Dis snapped out. "No! Do not touch them, they must remain here. You are cleansed and they are not."

Understanding flooded her mind even as her cheeks heated. This meant returning to her home in nothing but the towel. Dis knocked at the door twice and was passed a cloak in deep royal blue; she held it out to Ochre. "Put this on. No one must see you directly as we return." Nodding her head, Ochre slipped into the heavy garment. It even covered her hands and drug on the ground about her feet. Dis flipped up the hood, letting it fall over her face.

She couldn't see a thing except the ground at her feet. Before she could voice this, Dis took her covered arm and began to pull her along. "Just let me lead you. I will get you there in one piece." And she had. Once home Dis had ushered her uncle's out and proceeded to lock the door tight. She then helped Ochre to dress in a soft gown of the same royal blue as the cloak.

It was the color of royalty.

Dis then explained that none were to see her except herself until the morning of the wedding. This would guarantee the blessing of Mahal and her own purity in the eyes of all who would see her. As Dis explained she understood this was tradition for the royal family but it was still strange.

They spent a pleasant enough day and evening before Ochre retired for the night, more than a little nervous for the coming day. This made it hard for her to sleep and when she finally did get to she knew she'd get only a meager few hours.

So ended the sixth day.

* * *

A/N- I know this is a cliff hanger and I am sorry for that. The chapter has just gotten way too long. If I started in on the wedding it just wouldn't end.

Here at least is a good stopping point.

This is the main Khuzdul in this chapter-

Dayamu Khuzan ai-menu _-_ Blessings of the ancestors upon you.

I am planning on having Kili's side of this ordeal in the next chapter. I know it's weird but I feel it would be best to get both sides in full.

As always...

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 5: One Week of Madness- Side B

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Welcome to part two of the madness before the wedding. I do hope you all enjoy Kili's side to this.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

Enjoy please.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 5:

One week of Madness- Side B

* * *

He felt like he was jumping out of his skin, he'd hardly been able to sleep that first night. Grudgingly after a bout of ribbing and wrestling with his brother he was finally able to nod off.

Today though was the day. He would be a married man before the day was out. Looking over at his brother where he slept, half on his bed and half off of it, Kili wondered what sleeping with Ochre would be like. Did she snore? Did she shift a lot in her sleep? Would she cuddle? Would his headache go away in time?

Feeling his cheeks begin to heat he shook off his thoughts, pushing away all the beginnings of perverted thoughts. He regretted moving his head immediately, the night before still affecting him. He wished briefly to stay where he was until the effects full wore off, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Instead he stood and began to prepare himself for a very long and hopefully very happy day.

The day after they had been in the forge, Kili could think of nothing but that kiss he'd stolen from Ochre. She'd reacted well to it but he had been hard pressed to hide what he was truly feeling.

He had awoken feeling lethargic and listless. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and think on all Ochre had spoken to him about. All she had said in those few hours they had been alone. He looked over to his bedside table at the small box that held the ring and beads he'd crafted.

He still found it hard to believe he'd done it.

So lost in thoughts he was he failed to hear his door open and someone enter. At least until he was struck in the back of the head by something hard. "What the..." whirling he intended to glare whoever it was to death. Only to freeze when he saw Thorin and Balin.

"We have things to discuss. Dress and let us depart." Grudgingly Kili did as his uncle commanded, once he was deemed ready to go, he followed Thorin and Balin from his chambers and through the many corridors of the mountain.

Finally he was lead into a library like room. There were more books than anything else in the room. Balin went to a buried desk and moved several books away. He then pulled out a large and old looking piece of parchment. It took him a bit to unfold it, but when he had Kili could see it was an outline of Erebor. It showed where all the developed places in the mountain were.

Kili looked at it in awe, surprised once more by the grandeur of the place they now called their home. "Well?" Blinking Kili looked up at Thorin in confusion. "Well what?"

Thorin looked annoyed as he pressed a finger down on the map, "Choose the location of your future home." Completely out to sea, Kili looked between Balin and Thorin. "What?" Balin laughed, "I see you remember little of what I taught you about the marriage traditions and customs of our people."

Kili flushed red in embarrassment. Thorin stepped in at that. "Choose where you and Ochre shall build your lives. These are the unoccupied areas of the royal wing. Choose and then we shall get it ready by week's end."

Blinking, Kili bent over the table and took a better look at the map and the area's his uncle had indicated. There was a spot that had a large sitting area in it and thinking Ochre might like the extra space, he tapped the map. "Here."

Balin made a note on a pad of paper he held and nodded his head. "Not a bad choice. Not too far away from your current home. Shouldn't be too hard to straighten it out and set a guard detail if needed." Thorin nodded in agreement.

"It is decided then. You can go Kili. We shall take care of the particulars." Kili bowed his head and did his best to not run from the room. Once outside he took off down the corridor. Slowly he was remembering what Balin was speaking about. The marriage traditions and customs.

He'd remembered the ring and beads. But not the having a home to house himself and Ochre. He'd thought little on all this. Deciding he needed to think he went by his room and picked up his bow. He then he went to grab a quick breakfast from the kitchens.

As soon as he finished eating he made his way to the training grounds. He waved off the guards that started to follow him before he continued on his way. Upon reaching the part of the field where a target was set up, Kili began to practice. He let his mind wander over what had happened and what was going to happen.

He'd been deep in his thoughts when he heard his name called out. Lowering his bow he turned to see Ochre, she'd come with a bow as well. She looked expectant and he quickly realized what had happened. His mother did love to meddle in his life.

He challenged her to a contest, curious to see what her skills were. It soon turned in her favor and he gave in to the inevitable, she won the challenge. He wouldn't ever admit to letting her win though, seeing the look of surprise and pleasure on her face was enough to make it worth it.

Seeing that night had fallen he was about to offer to take her home when Bofur had appeared and taken her back with him. Kili had watched her go with mixed emotions. A feeling that stayed with him as he retired for the night as well.

The next morning he had attempted to sleep in but his brother had taken it upon himself to wake him. Via a bucket of water.

Jerking out of a rather nice dream, which to his surprise had Ochre in it, Kili growled at his brother before leaping at him. They wrestled for a good few minutes before finally both collapsed out of exhaustion. After a few moments of rest, Fili slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go. We've got a date." Kili blinked in surprise before he dressed and followed his brother to the entrance of Erebor. Standing there were Falin and Ochre, both held baskets and Kili almost shook his head at his brother's look of delight. ' _I should have known._ '

Fili took Falin's arm and Kili took Ochre's, Fili and Falin then lead the way down the side of the mountain and around it to a small pond and grassy area. One of the very few places that had avoided Smaug's wrath. It was a spot that he and Fili had found in the weeks after the battle of five armies ended. Both had been bored and wanted to explore their new home, this place had become like a secret hideout for them.

Now it would belong to all four of them. He looked at Ochre as she took in the small slice of green, her eyes lit up as she looked up at him, a smile on her lips. He felt his heart jerk in his chest and froze, watching as the others moved to set up their little picnic. ' _What was that? Is it what I think it was?_ '

He was snapped out of his daze when an apple was thrown at his face. Being a trained warrior his reflexes allowed him to catch the apple before it hit him, but it was a surprise none the less. Ochre laughed at the look on his face even as she held out a small platter that she had piled high with the food she and Falin had brought with them.

Unable to turn down a free meal, Kili dug in and at every last scrap off the platter. When he'd finished Ochre had reached out with a small handkerchief and dabbed at his face where he'd likely smeared some of his food. He admitted even to himself that he wasn't a very dainty eater, never had been.

His face began to turn red at her ministrations and when she finally seemed to finish and moved away his brother came over. The look alone on his face was enough to have Kili narrowing his eyes in warning, he knew what his brother was up to and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Not swayed by the look he had received, Fili cuffed his brother on the shoulder and said. "Enjoying the mothering aren't you."

Next thing Kili knew he was on his brother, trying mightily to bury his face in the dirt. Fili gave as good as he got though and once again Kili lost the impromptu wrestling match to his elder brother. Fili crowed about it, even turning to Falin with a grin and demanding a reward. Kili just felt depressed.

' _Will I ever win against him? Will I ever be good enough...never was growing up. I bet even Ochre is disappointed in me for loosing so easily._ ' He watched with a heavy heart as his brother accepted Falin's offered kiss, sealing him as the victor of their 'battle.'

Suddenly he felt a soft wetness to his cheek that sparked heat throughout his body, looking down he saw Ochre. She was looking at him with soft eyes, eyes full of love. His body broke out in warmth at that look and he felt all his depressing thoughts fly away. All except one, which he kept in his heart and mind as they had returned to the mountain.

This same thought filled his mind as he bedded down for the night. ' _If I have her love, nothing else matters. But, do I truly?_ '

The third day he found himself up earlier than normal and felt almost eager for the day. He wasn't sure if it was the previous day's events or a good night's rest, but he was up before his brother and set out to accomplish something today.

He needed to craft Ochre a courting gift.

As he dressed he reached for the leather knife sheath that Ochre had given him, he'd loved it the moment he'd laid eyes on it. It was a labor of love to get leather to braid in such a fashion and having the metals she used to fuse it together, she truly had spent a great deal of time and effort upon it. He owed her no less.

Having made up his mind, he quickly secured it to his left arm and finished dressing as quickly as he could. Once ready, he rushed from his room, narrowly missing Ori in the hall. He called a brief greeting before rushing on his way.

To make what he had in mind he needed all the time he could get.

The first place he stopped was the forge, sighting Vor he hurried over. "There you are. I need your help Vor." The elderly man turned to look at him in surprise, "your highness, hadn't been expecting ye down 'ere again so soon. What can I be helpin' ye with?"

Kili lit up at this as he explained what he had in mind. Vor was more than willing to assist him in gathering all the needed materials and before long Kili was at the forge, casting his gift into reality. After he had finished the basic cast, he went about setting the stones and the final touches. This took him a good part of the day and by the time he had finished his work, he was tired and hungry.

So he made his way back up to the halls determined to find himself something to tide him over until dinner. As he'd rounded the corner to move into the main kitchen, he ran straight into someone. He stopped himself before he fell back and reached out to catch the person in front of him.

When he got a better look he was surprised when he saw that it was Ochre. He smiled at her and answered her inquires of why he was there. She then answered his own as they entered the kitchens and saw poor Bombur.

He'd planned on nicking a meal then going out to practice with his bow, but seeing Ochre being who she was and offering her help. He just couldn't stop himself from offering his own services as well. Seeing the look of joy and gratitude on Ochre's face made the next few hours worth it.

Being unable to focus only on the tasks laid before them, Kili did the only thing he could think of and began to sing, a habit he'd learned from his own mother when she'd have to do housework. Once they had helped Bombur enough that he could handle the remaining work himself, Kili dutifully escorted Ochre back to her lodgings.

After bidding her a good night he returned to his own and ran into both his mother and brother. They had been looking for him for a while now. Knowing he wouldn't be able to head to bed without answering their questions, Kili sat down at the table and spoke of his day.

When he'd gotten to his making of the courting gift he was bombarded with a duel, "I want to see it!" So feeling very self conscious, Kili pulled out the box and opened it with shaking hands. He looked between the two and was curious to see their reactions, considering he'd never been the best at crafting such as this he was nervous.

Fili moved over and slapped him on the back, hard. "Well done little brother. I believe she will like it very much." Dis nodded her head in agreement, "yes, yes she will. Make sure you do not wait forever to give it to her." Kili closed the box and slid it back into the pocket he'd taken it from. He looked up at his mother and brother, "I will try, and I've just...never made something like this before. I am not sure how to present it to her, but I will try."

Dis rolled her eyes as she placed a plate of potatoes and a meat loaf before him. "The right time doesn't always come, so try to make one if you can. Now eat and off to bed with you. Remember tomorrow your uncle has requested you two to oversee the re-opening of one of the lower mine shafts. Better to be well rested."

With that Dis took her leave. Kili and Fili stayed awake long enough to eat and wash up. Tomorrow indeed would be a long and hard day. Kili fell asleep rather quickly that night and had a pleasant dream about soap bubbles and Ochre's smile.

His next day, the fourth day began very early.

Before even dawn had broken, Dwalin had barged into the room and had booted both Fili and Kili from their beds. He demanded they meet him outside in two minutes or else. Having been trained for a good two decades by Dwalin, both Fili and Kili knew that it had been no idle threat put forth and dutifully did as they were told.

Once they had emerged they were off.

Thorin had made a plan of which parts of the mines to re-open and which to wait on or which to seal off once and for all. After all these years since they had been in full use, many of the shafts had fallen into severe disrepair. Some had even begun to collapse in upon themselves.

They made it to the current shaft under work in good time. A group of thirty had been assigned to Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. All were accounted for when they arrived and soon their work began.

It was the feel of the rocks as he moved them that had Kili pausing mid motion. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. Narrowing his eyes he looked down the tunnel at the fourteen dwarrow whom were hard at work with pickaxes and chisels. Another four were souring up the sides of the tunnel with boards and long nails, nails meant to be hammered into rock.

A trembling sensation started at his feet and Kili let out a loud cry, "get out!" But as the ground shook beneath him he knew he'd been too late. If only he'd heeded his first feelings, something Thorin and even his mother had told him was the mountain whispering to him.

All around him chaos ensued as several dwarrow ran past him towards the tunnels entrance, Dwalin was already out, while his brother Fili was further in. Gritting his teeth as a large bolder fell and landed a glancing blow across his shoulder, Kili ran deeper into the collapsing tunnel shouting all the while. "Fili! Fili!"

Sighting him just a bit further ahead Kili put on a burst of speed and helped to grab the injured man Fili was trying to drag back to the entrance. His brother had gotten a cut across his cheek and it was dripping down his chin, but he paid it no mind as they both picked up the elder dwarrow between them and carried the man from the tunnel.

Behind them both felt the air and dust as the tunnel collapsed completely, Kili heard a loud squelching noise and turned just in time to see a younger dwarrow around his age get crushed by the falling debris. His arm was outstretched towards them and once the tunnel grew silent, that was all of him that was visible.

Kili felt his gut churn and took a deep breath to keep himself from getting sick. He'd seen worse in the battle of five armies, but this was different. This was someone he had known, maybe not very well but knew none the less. In the end it was the thought that he hadn't been able to save the other that truly made him feel ill.

Feeling Dwalin's strong hand grip his shoulder, Kili looked to him. "Do not let it fester Lad. There was nothing for it; tunnels are fickle things after all. Now, let's get everyone to Oin and get them looked after. Then we will tell Thorin what happened. I left someone in charge to tally the wounded and dead."

Kili nodded but couldn't help but ask, "What did happen Dwalin? I felt the trembling of the ground and then it all happened so swiftly." Dwalin crossed his arms and looked about at the others whom had made it out, injured and uninjured alike. "There must have been a pocket of air above us, when the hammering began it collapsed. A natural occurrence when mining this deep. Now let's be off."

Falling into step Kili grabbed the arm of one of the injured and helped support them as he followed Dwalin to the infirmary. Once he'd gotten the man there, he hurried back and continued to help several more make it to Oin's in one piece.

Kili was exhausted by the time everyone had been accounted for, the injured and dead alike. He'd sat down for a moment when he heard shouting, looking around he sighted his mother and smiled. She looked panicked as she shouted out both his name and his brothers. Kili moved to get up when she'd reached him but her hands forced him back down, he winced as she gave him a thorough once over.

Once she was sure he was alright she let out a sigh, Kili was about to speak when she swatted him upside the head. Blinking in shock he straightened up as he took in his mother's darkened eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"He is sorry _**Amad**_ , we both are." Hearing Fili's voice, Kili turned his head. His brother had three stitches on his face where he'd been cut. Dis saw this and rushed over; she reached up and cupped his cheeks. Kili watched with a wounded expression, this was how it always had been. Fili was his mother's favorite, he knew this well.

Sighing he turned and was about to leave when he sighted Dwalin, the other waved him over and he hurried to his side. "Thorin wishes to speak with us now." Kili turned his head and shouted, "Fili! Uncle wants to see us!"

Fili gave their mother a quick hug before he hurried over to join them, once he'd reached them Dwalin turned and lead them out. It didn't take them long to reach their Uncle's study, they found Thorin examining a couple maps with a disgruntled looking Gloin next to him.

"But your majesty!" Thorin waved off Gloin's words, "I've made my decision, now get it done." Gloin reluctantly bowed his head and moved past the three of them as they entered the room. Fili flashed him a sympathetic look as he shut the door behind them.

Kili crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, feeling depressed. Thorin seemed to notice his behavior and gave him a pointed look. Kili straightened up at that, "Now, tell me what occurred down in those tunnels? Dwalin?"

So began the explanation of that morning's events and when all three had finished their recounting Thorin leant back in his chair and looked grim. "I knew that it would be a risk trying to reopen tunnels that deep but that doesn't condone the death's that choice has incurred. Dwalin, seal off that tunnel for now. We will bolster the tunnels that are in better condition first, and then we can try again deeper down."

Dwalin nodded his head and left the office, "Fili, take this to Balin. I want the two of you to inform the families of those who lost their lives. Make sure you both inform them of what I have written within this note, am I understood?" Fili nodded and took the offered paper; he flashed Kili a wink and then left, leaving Kili and Thorin alone.

Kili shifted as he looked at his uncle, "what do you want me to do?" Thorin stood at that and motioned for Kili to follow him. He lead him down several tunnels and back to the family wing. Confused Kili was about to ask what was going on when Thorin stopped and waved at the door before him, "go on then, look it over." Kili blinked before he entered the room and did as Thorin had asked.

The place was large and clean. It looked newly furbished. That was all it took for Kili to realize what was going on. This was the place he had chosen for himself and Ochre. It seemed his Uncle was true to his word. Turning Kili bowed his head, "thank you uncle, I know Ochre and I will be very happy here."

Thorin looked contemplative for a moment before he spoke, "Are you ready to chose a staff for your household, I've had Balin and Bofur gather those whom are eligible." Kili just stared at his uncle, shocked on more than one level.

"No offence Uncle but I want to do that after the wedding. Ochre deserves to have a choice in this matter." Kili crossed his arms at that and when Thorin looked ready to say something he stopped him, "That's my final say Uncle. Now please excuse me. I have some things I need to do."

Kili didn't even wait to hear an answer; he just stomped out of the room and back down the hall. He hadn't lied; he had other things he intended to do now that his future home was ready. It wasn't in his nature to do things half-way after all.

So for the next few hours Kili proceeded to move everything he owned into his new residence. He didn't leave anything behind; he was determined to make it a home he and Ochre could be proud of. What he didn't realize until he'd finished moving everything was just how masculine the place had become. He decided then and there that before he married Ochre he would at least attempt to bring some feminine touches to their home.

Content with this course of action he sought out his mother. He found her with Bombur in the kitchens and as he approached he overheard part of their conversation. "...one. It has been almost two whole hours since either were seen last. Do you have any idea where they could have possibly gone?"

Bombur shook his head looking troubled himself, "I haven't the slightest idea my lady. Last I saw of her was this morning, I have no idea at all about Lady Falin." Kili interrupted at that. "What's happened? Who's missing? Ochre?" Dis looked at him apprehensively as if she wasn't sure of how he'd react to what she was about to say. Truth be told, Kili wasn't sure of that either.

"Ochre and Falin were last seen almost two hours ago. The stable hands say they ventured forth on two ponies towards Dale. Dwalin is about to lead a party of men to go looking for them. I have been trying to see if anyone knew what their plans were." Dis took a deep breath at the end of her explanation and waited to see how her son would react. He didn't disappoint.

Turning Kili looked at the two before him, "please save something for Ochre and I. I'm going to join Dwalin in his search. We'll find them, do not worry mother." He then sprinted from the room hurrying towards the stables, which was the likeliest place to find Dwalin. He made sure to take deep breaths and keep himself calm, not wanting to panic.

When he reached the stables he saw Dwalin and a half a dozen men saddling ponies. He was about to call out to Dwalin when one of the men let out a cry, all eyes turned towards where it came from. Kili felt a wave of pure relief flood through him when he sighted Ochre atop a black and white mare. She didn't look harmed in any way; in fact she looked rather cheerful.

Unable to remain still any longer he walked at a brisk pace until he was steps away from her. Then he just acted. Lifting her he stared up at her, feeling so many things all at once. He told her he'd been looking for her and savored her warmth as she hugged him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was getting addicted to that warmth.

Pleased on many levels to hear she'd liked Bard and his family, Kili felt it would be better to wait on opening his gift to them. Remembering his request of his mother and her uncle, Kili promptly lead her away to attempt to glean some alone time with her before the night was over.

The meal was pleasant and he was glad he'd thought of getting it set aside. When it came time to take her home he took his chance and gave her his gift. He felt super nervous and was worried she wouldn't like it. Then came her kiss and everything else melted away.

All that was left was her warmth once more and Kili knew that if he didn't care deeply for her now, he definitely would soon. These were the thoughts that filled his mind as he spent his first night in his new home, dreaming of when it would be filled with Ochre's warmth.

This was when he remembered his idea of buying some things for Ochre to have here and made a mental note to seek his mother out in the morning. He then let himself drift off to sleep; content he'd be able to make this marriage work, somehow.

The next morning he started out early. He had many things he wished to accomplish, least of which was making his new home more...feminine.

His first stop was to find his mother which he had no luck in; she'd already left with Ochre to do whatever it was they were doing. So he'd gone with his second option. Falin at least was home when he knocked on her door.

She looked surprised to see him until he explained to her his quandary. She began laughing so hard he was afraid she would tumble off her chair. It took her a few minutes before she was calmed enough to speak, she smiled ear to ear at him the whole time. "Of course I'll help. Now what first?"

Kili shrugged his shoulders at that, unable to answer. He didn't have any true idea of just what would be appropriate or not. Falin seemed to understand as she shook her head and stood. "Let's be off then. We both have a long day ahead of us."

So he followed where she lead. They went to the shops that had been set up at the foot of the mountain, as well as several that were in the city of Dale itself. Kili was surprised with all that they looked at and all that they found. So far he had not found anything that jumped out at him, most of the day had already passed.

Kili was just starting to doubt he'd find anything when Falin grabbed his arm and drug him towards a small stall. An elder lady was setting out cups and cooking implements, Falin pointed at the design and Kili saw what had drawn her. He bought all the woman's wares without a second glance.

Feeling like he'd made a good effort to make Ochre more comfortable in their new home, Kili decided to head back and reading his behavior easily; Falin didn't say a word and just followed along.

When they returned though his brother was waiting for them, he pulled them both inside quickly and filled them in on what had happened while they had been gone. Kili felt a quiet rage boiling in the back of his mind at the very thought of Ochre being harmed, but he forced it down in favor of demanding to see her.

At the same time he felt guilty for not protecting Ochre better but he forced this feeling aside as well. He followed Fili as they made their way down the halls, seeing Thorin, Dwalin and his mother, Kili quickened his pace. As they reached Dis, Dwalin and Thorin, Kili heard something about a maid.

Thorin turned to them and gave Kili a sad look, "From what Dis tells me, Ochre is fine. She just has broken out in a harsh rash across her form. Falin, I need you to go to her chambers and have it prepared." Falin bowed and flashed Kili and Fili a soft smile before she hurried off to do as Thorin had requested.

"Come, let's go see Ochre and see if we can get to the bottom of this." With Thorin's words they all followed him as they made their ways to the kitchens. Dis explained that she was trying to control how many knew of the incident by keeping Ochre there. Something they all agreed was a good idea.

Kili was taking deep breaths by the time they had reached the kitchens and Fili having seen this placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, hard. "Kili, calm down. Ochre is alright, Oin is looking her over right now. She will be fine."

Nodding his head, Kili closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "I'll be fine Fili. I just need to see her myself." Fili clapped his back at that, "And so you shall, we will find out who did this to her Kili." Kili smiled tentatively at him, "thanks Fili."

Moments later they entered the back room of the kitchens. Ochre was sitting with Oin, whom was smearing a cream onto her skin while she played a game of cards with her Uncle. Kili took one look at her and couldn't stop himself from hurrying over to her side before he could prevent himself he reached out to touch her, only to cause her to cry out in pain. Feeling bad Kili prepared to back away, seeing his gift in her hair made his heart jump and he had to show her the gift she'd given him.

Her reaction surprised him though. He didn't know how to deal with her tears but when she'd leapt at him, he held her close. He felt his heart clench as her tears soaked into his tunic, Thorin's voice had him tightening his grip momentarily.

As Thorin asked her about what had happened, Kili decided he needed to find a way to have her guarded when he wasn't around. He made a silent note to speak with his uncle about it as soon as he possibly could. Then he heard his uncles words and felt relieved, his uncle was one step ahead of him. He gripped Ochre's shoulder as she turned to speak with his uncle once more.

Fili stepped up next to him and he felt glad of his brother's support. After everyone had been given their assignments Kili felt his cheeks flush at his brother's comment and wink. He couldn't help but laugh when he caught Ochre's eyes afterword. They then began to leave and seeing Yinir, one of Dwalin's men, Kili was about to ask what he wanted when he explained his presence.

Kili narrowed his eyes when Ochre replied, feeling a wave of jealousy surge through him. He made sure to lead her off towards her home as quickly as possible after that. Soon after, he knew that it was time to leave so that Ochre could rest and he couldn't decide whether he should kiss her goodbye or not. He opted to give her a kiss on the forehead and left.

His mother quickly bid him goodnight before she rushed off on her own path, this confused Kili a little but he returned to his home as well. When he reached it he found several packages inside one he recognized as the ware's he'd purchased but the rest he wasn't sure.

He looked at them for a long few moments before he shook his head and headed for bed. He'd worry about unpacking those packages in the morning. Feeling bone tired he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The next morning he spent a good hour doing nothing but unpacking. He found himself in awe as he took in all the items that lay before him once he'd finished. Cloth, sewing materials, clothing, small vases of varying designs, and several other things as well.

The final package had a note inside it, this one had a box. One that was carved from obsidian and its hinges were made with rose gold. Kili knew Ochre would absolutely love it.

Unfolding the note he began to read.

 _Kili, when you enlisted me to help you. I went ahead and enlisted some help of my own. Only fair I'd say. Fili got the vases, Bofur provided the cloth and sewing odds and ends. Bifur some of the clothes. The box is from myself and my uncle Balin. He made it himself. We all are happy to help you in this endeavor. Falin._

Kili felt a smile curl his lips as he looked once more at all the items before him. With that smile he spent the next few minutes putting everything away. Everything except the box, he placed it on the main table in the room along with the gift from Bard. They would be the first things he and Ochre would open and look at after they married. He made sure to place the letter with the items as well.

This done he left to seek out his uncle, he wanted to see if anything had been discovered about the incident the day before. He found his uncle in his study reading something. He knocked on the side of the doorframe to gain Thorin's attention.

When he looked up he motioned Kili forward. "I was about to send for you. Have you finished your preparations for tomorrow?" Kili blinked, "preparations?" Thorin chuckled and Kili felt his face heat in embarrassment. "Why am I not surprised. Kili, first you need to have your wedding gift ready. Second, your clothes must be ready. Third, you must have your chamber prepared for the bedding ceremony."

Kili went pale at the third one, he'd forgotten completely about that blasted ceremony. "Uncle must we still go through with that barbaric ritual?" Thorin just gave him a look and Kili had his answer, "fine, but I only want those of the company to be there. Alright?"

"Agreed. Now, what about the other items I mentioned?" Thorin raised a brow but Kili waved him off, "I need to know about yesterday. Was the truth discovered? Do we know who did this to Ochre?" Thorin tapped the table as he looked at Kili, "Yes, it was one of the dam's from Erid Luin as suspected. She has been sent back to the Blue Mountains and is never allowed to return to Erebor."

Kili cursed as he kicked at nothing, he stomped over to slouch into the chair nearest the table. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I would have liked a moment alone with her." Thorin sighed as he shook his head, "I know you would lad, but that is not how things work anymore. We are royalty and must uphold a sense of dignity for our people. She has been punished, anything else would be considered vindictive. Let it go Kili, Ochre is fine and tomorrow, she shall be your wife. Think on that."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Kili shook his head. "Trust me Thorin; I've been thinking on nothing else this past week. I just...I don't know if I'll make her a good husband. I am going to try my best, but..." When no more words were forthcoming, Thorin prompted him. "But?"

Leaning back in the chair Kili looked up at the ceiling, "but what if she is disappointed in me? What if I fail her, like I did yesterday?" The scraping of a chair had Kili straightening up; Thorin had come over to him. Next thing he knew Thorin had hit him upside the head, hard.

He then gripped Kili's shoulders hard and narrowed his eyes at him, "you are about to be married Kili. Stop being a child. Yesterday wasn't within your power to prevent, even I did not know of it until it had happened. I am King and I knew nothing. Now enough of this foolishness. Time to get you ready for your wedding tomorrow. Come."

Thorin waved at Kili to follow him as he strode from the room.

Their first stop was the treasure vaults, Thorin pointed at the mountains of gold and precious jewels and said. "Choose a few gems, and then we shall craft your wedding gift." Kili did as commanded and quickly found what he believed Ochre would like. Thorin nodded his approval and then took him bellow to the Forges.

The two of them then forged a matching necklace and headdress. Once this was done, Thorin took Kili to the seamstresses he'd employed for the wedding. He knew his nephew hadn't thought much on the traditions and such; it was just the way he was. So Thorin had been prepared for this outcome.

Thorin left Kili with the group of Dam's, promising to return in a few hours time. He intended to get the preparations for the bedding ceremony taken care of while Kili was distracted.

Kili on the other hand soon felt like a pin cushion. He had only had to wear formal attire once, when his uncle had been crowned King. But that attire had been mostly what they had at hand, none of this making it from scratch stuff.

He felt a bit disappointed in himself for not thinking about all these details sooner, but he'd been distracted and preoccupied. Not to mention, before all of this he had never thought he would ever marry. Considering how he'd been treated by women since he was old enough to peruse them and even before that. This was still very new to him and he hadn't gotten completely used to the idea yet.

So as he stood there arms up and legs apart, Kili distracted himself from the poking and prodding of the women around him by thinking back on all he could remember of what he'd been taught about the wedding ceremony. He knew there were words that Thorin, as king, had to recite. That he and Ochre had to exchange one of their beads and the rings.

He also recalled something about presenting a wedding gift after they had said their vows. It was a symbol of his ability to provide his bride with nice things, one that the entire congregation would witness. He reminded himself to thank Thorin for helping him out once more like this.

The hours soon passed and as the women finished their measuring, poking and prodding, Thorin returned, Fili and Dwalin in tow. All three were armed and Kili lit up upon seeing them. He knew what this meant and couldn't be happier.

It had been a long time since they had sparred with one another after all.

Thorin lead them out to the practice field and they spent almost the rest of the day sparring and wrestling. Getting out their frustrations and such the best way possible through physical means. Kili felt exhausted by the time they had finished but he also felt lighter in mind and in spirit.

They soon returned inside for dinner and Kili was pleased to find all of his companions on the quest, save Bilbo, waiting. They had prepared several casks of ale and some hearty meats in celebration of Kili's final night as a bachelor. As he looked around him, Kili felt that he was ready for tomorrow and all the days to come. As long as he had family and friends like these to help support him, he and Ochre would be alright.

These were the final fuzzy thoughts in his mind as he passed out from trying to out drink Fili and Dwalin.

* * *

A/N- There you have it, Kili's side. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The wedding is next. I cannot wait, I am already writing it as you read this.

Please continue to join me on this journey and as always...

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 6: Two Become One

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Here we are. The wedding. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit 'or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

' _ **Khuzdul**_ '

Onto the ensuing mess...

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 6:

Two Become One

* * *

He felt like he was suffocating.

Kili shifted once more as he continued the long walk from the family wing of tunnels to the main gathering hall. This was where the wedding was soon to take place and Kili had never felt more nervous. ' _Mahal, please grant me the strength I need for this day._ '

He shifted in his heavy clothes once more, he'd been trying to distribute the weight as best he could but it was no use. Traditional wedding garb weighted a ton.

A sudden slap to his shoulders had him almost tripping forewords. "Are you ready _**Nadadith**_?" Kili grunted and crossed his arms as Fili moved around to stand before him. He had the largest grin on his face and Kili wanted nothing more than to wipe said grin right off his face.

" _ **Nadadun**_ , are you ready?" At Kili's words his brother lifted the small pouch he held and tilted his head, "more than ready, unlike you. I thought you'd be used to formal wear by now, we've both worn it enough these past months."

Shooting his brother a dirty look he crossed his arms, "wait until it's your turn, these things are heavier than armor. I think they sew metal into the material, they must for all the mobility it affords as well." Fili looked contemplative for a moment before they had reached their destination, at which point he shook off the thought and a smile creased his face once again.

Seeing their approach Balin moved to greet them. "We've been waiting; I hope you two haven't been wandering." Kili snorted while Fili shrugged. Balin let out a deep sigh and shook his head; he waved them towards the dais where Thorin sat. "Hurry on then, it is almost time for the ceremony to begin."

Kili moved past his brother and took a deep breath before stepping into the chamber and making his way up the steps to join his uncle. The room was filled with dwarrow, an envoy from the elves, and Bard with his children. Kili squared his shoulders as he came to a stop before Thorin. His uncle looked down at him with a wistful look in his eyes before he motioned to his right.

Bowing his head, Kili moved to stand beside his uncle and king before the vast assembly. Fili joined them moments later and took up his place to Thorin's left. Now all they had to do was wait. Kili just hoped he wouldn't be crushed by the time Ochre arrived.

"Please, its fine. I said so already didn't I?" Ochre shifted upon her seat as Dis and Falin looked her over once more. ' _More like five times more..._ ' Ochre let out a sigh at her own thoughts, wondering just how long they had been primping her. She just hoped they wouldn't be late.

"She's right my lady, we'd best get going. We are already running late as it is." Falin's words were welcome ones and Ochre smiled at her in thanks. Dis on the other had shaken a hand in the air, "they cannot start the ceremony without the bride present. No need to fret. Now Ochre, are you sure you do not wish to wear a more formal headdress?"

Fighting down the urge to roll her eyes Ochre tried to smile, "Lady Dis, I like the current one best. It's light, unlike the others and I like the color." She was wearing a silver and emerald circlet that wound like vines down the sides of her head, it was rather delicate in make but Ochre hadn't lied. She liked this one, it was beautiful.

Dis seemed to finally give up trying to convince her to wear a more elaborate and much heavier piece. She gave a nod of her head and turned to Falin. "Tell our guards, the bride is ready. Come Ochre, let us go and deliver you to my son."

Ochre stood and did her best not to sway, the dress was beautiful but it was very heavy and easily unbalanced her as she began to move forewords. It took some doing but she was able to exit the room without falling flat on her face, she just hoped she would make it to the gathering hall without any incidents.

The room was bigger than he'd remembered. Kili took another deep breath as he looked about at the hall; it was filled to the brim with dwarrow, elves and humans. Not to mention the great surprise of Gandalf and Bilbo. They had appeared soon after Kili had gotten to the hall but he knew he would be able to greet the two of them until well after the ceremony had ended.

So instead he nodded his head in their direction, they nodded back before they found a place to sit near the front of the assembly. His mother appeared near the entrance and he straightened, this meant that Ochre wouldn't be far behind. Dis bowed and then moved to her place, Falin stepped in next and repeated Dis's actions.

Kili stilled as he watched two guards step forward before they stepped aside, leaving Ochre standing all alone.

Kili felt his heart stop at the sight of her. The whole room fell silent as the bride stepped forward, moving with slow but deliberate steps towards the dais. Ochre looked up at him her eyes locking to his as she moved faster, her steps more sure as she crossed the hall.

Holding himself straight, Kili turned slightly, leaving the area to his right open. Within moments she had reached the dais and began to climb it, he heard her halting breaths and felt her pain. Her wedding dress was probably about as heavy as his own wedding clothes. A few more steps and she came to a stop beside him; her breathing was labored for a few moments before finally she stood firm and tall at his side.

Kili felt his fingers itching to take Ochre's hand, but he stopped himself. It wouldn't be appropriate, not until she was officially his wife. Then he could touch her in public, before all of their people. He shifted a bit at that thought and took a deep breath when Thorin stood before them.

He cleared his throat and began the ceremony. His first as King under the mountain.

Two hours later Kili was dying to remove his wedding clothes and looking to his right at Ochre, _his wife_ , he knew she was finding it difficult to remain upright as well.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and after the lengthy wedding vows, securing of their first braid as a married couple and placing of the rings, Kili and Ochre found themselves whisked away to the dining tables. The feast began with Thorin toasting the new couple.

Kili felt his eyes drift back to Ochre as he took yet another long look at her; he was for lack of a better word, dumbfounded. She looked so beautiful in her wedding clothes and looked so happy, happy to have married him of all dwarrow. He still hadn't gotten his head wrapped around the thought that she was now his wife, that soon he would take her to their home. Where they would then become one.

Feeling his cheeks flush from more than the ale he'd been sparsely sipping at, Kili looked about the room at his family and friends. They all seemed very pleased about the wedding and from the way his brother kept winking at him, he knew they must be holding back their teasing.

It was a small consolation though, for Kili knew that as soon as their wedding night was over and things had quieted down, his brother as well as the rest of the company would be all over him. Doing their best to embarrass him as best they could in front of his bride. He fought down a shudder at the very thought.

As if sensing his current frame of mind, Ochre touched his arm and smiled at him softly. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head at that and returned her smile, "nothing, nothing is wrong." He then lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Just wondering how you're holding up under all that weight." Kili fingered the hem of her bodice and Ochre rolled her eyes at that. "You mean both of us right? I will be fine, not much longer now. Then you can remove all this weight yourself."

Kili felt his heart thud in his chest at her words and knew she meant every word of them. He shifted uncomfortably upon his seat, even as he leant a bit closer to her. He whispered, "And you can remove mine as well." Seeing the dusting of pink on her cheeks was enough to have him smirking, he only hoped she was suffering as much as he was.

A sudden spoonful of potatoes flew past his head and Kili ducked. Ochre laughed before she picked up a roll and threw it back, Kili flashed her a smile before he reached for a roll of his own. His lifted his hand and was about to throw it when someone near him cleared their throat. It was a sound he knew very well.

Looking over he saw the glare his mother was leveling his way and thought about it for a good few seconds before he threw the roll anyway. He was married now, he wasn't a child anymore. He had started his own household and he didn't have to be afraid of her anymore. He then turned to look at Ochre whom was rolling her eyes at him again and he found he liked getting that reaction from her.

Then the dancing began.

First it started with just Kili and Ochre as was tradition, but then Fili and Falin joined in followed by the lady Dis and Bilbo. Before long the entire chamber was alive with dancing and song. Even Thorin and Gandalf had joined in.

Ochre and Kili passed through all those dancing, getting through the throng rather quickly. Ochre stayed for a bit with Bilbo as the hobbit was enthusiastically trying to teach her a shire dance. Until Kili swooped in and twirled his bride away.

The day progressed and everyone began to quiet down a bit and return to their seats for the next meal to be brought out. This was where several of the guests got up and began to present gifts or their blessings upon the union. One of the most surprising was Dain himself.

He had remained at the sidelines through most of the events and had remained silent throughout it all. But now he approached with a large package in his burly hands. He first bowed to Thorin before he spoke gruffly, "I bring this as a sign of no hard feelings betwixt our people." He then laid down the package and turned to leave without saying another word.

Kili looked at his uncle whom was glaring after Dain, but it was the lady Dis whom took charge in this moment. She cleared her throat and spoke loudly, "Dwalin, come here please." Dwalin pushed off from the wall where he'd been standing and watching the goings on. He came over and bowed his head a bit, "Milady?"

Dis pointed to the package. "Please dispose of this if you would, make sure it is never seen again. Do you agree my brother?" Thorin snorted, "Just get rid of the damnable thing." Dwalin scooped up the package without another word and left the hall. Once he was gone, Ochre turned to Dis. "What was in that?"

Sighing Dis leant back and glared at the place where Dain had exited the hall. "There is no way Dain would ever approve of your marriage, so it can only be one thing." Thorin picked up where Dis left off. "A broken axe."

Ochre gasped while Kili cursed under his breath. To the Dwarven culture a broken axe as a gift was considered to be a curse. A wish that the union of the two be broken as well.

Shaking off the somber moment, Dis reached over and patted Ochre's hand. "No need to worry. Dain is just being a stubborn fool whom doesn't know when to give up a lost cause. Pay him no mind, him or his 'gift.' This day is for joy, which reminds me."

Reaching into her pockets, Dis pulled out a small silver box. It fit perfectly in her palm and she held it out to Ochre with a smile. "Please, take it. This is my gift to you as a fellow bride." Ochre took the box almost reverently and slowly opened it. There inside lay four beads, all carved out of different gems. Ruby, Opal, Amethyst, and Emerald.

Blinking at what he was seeing Kili looked at his mother, his eyes wide in surprise. " _ **Amad**_ , are you sure you do not wish to keep them. _**Adad**_ made them for you after all." Dis shook her head, "he did make them for me, but only until we had a daughter of our own. Now, at long last, I do and I shall do as I promised him all those years ago. I shall grant them to my _ **Izril**_."

Ochre felt tears fill her eyes as she set the box down before moving to embrace her new mother-in-law. She held on tight for several long moments before releasing her and turning to Kili. He smiled at her and she leapt at him, kissing him soundly even as she held him close as well. She had never been happier in her life.

They returned to their seats as more guests appeared with more comments on wishing them well and offering them congratulations. After almost two more hours of this, diner was finally served, along with more helpings of ale. Before long Ochre's uncle Bofur had drank enough that he felt they needed a song, so he got up onto his table, stepping into Bifur's food. Bombur had pulled his away at the last moment.

He began his song in a low voice but gained volume as he progressed, it was some nonsense about a goat, a bird, and how they became the greatest of friends. Ochre laughed and clapped throughout the whole song, clearly having heard it before. When Bofur was about to begin another song, Bifur tackled him and they began tussling about. This caused several other tables to join in themselves or shout jeering words their way.

Kili recalled a wedding he attended where he and his brother had done something similar before they had knocked some ale into the brides lap, ruining her dress in the process. The groom had been so incensed by it that he had leapt at them and began the brawling anew. It had brought a rather humorous end to that wedding party.

Smiling once more despite himself Kili decided that they had stayed long enough to suit custom. Not to mention getting out before some of the more soused guests caused any trouble. Kili moved to his feet as he looked around the room at all his friends and family. "It is time for myself and my bride to bid you all good night." Loud cheers filled the chamber at his words and Kili waved it off, he held out his hand and Ochre took it with a soft smile of her own.

"My husband is right; we must bid you all adieu." She winked at Fili as Kili lead her past him and was rewarded with a deep blush at her teasing. Everyone was shouting things after them and both stopped to bow a final time to their King. Thorin smiled benevolently at them before they finally exited the dining hall.

Both took a collective deep breath as they stood in the tunnels for a long moment. Neither spoke but it didn't matter; they seemed to have found a quiet sort of peace at the moment.

The moment broke as Kili got a rather good idea. Turning to Ochre he took both her hands and smiled, "Close your eyes; I have a surprise for you. No peaking either." Ochre raised an eyebrow before she nodded her head and did as he'd asked. His smile deepening at her trust in him, Kili turned once more and lead her along the halls and tunnels.

It was with a deep sense of pride and a slight tinge of fear that Kili finally came to a stop before the entrance to his, no, their home. "Only a moment more now." As he spoke he pushed the door open and lead his bride inside, releasing her hands he shut the door and slid its bolt home. Locking it firmly and securely.

He leaned against the door for a long moment and it seemed Ochre had noticed, "Kili? Is it alright to open my eyes now?" Steeling himself for whatever reaction she would give, Kili turned to face her and leant back against the door. "Yes, you can open them now."

Ochre had turned towards him and he was able to see the surprise and wonder that filled her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Kili stepped forward and touched her cheek, her eyes turned to meet his. "Welcome home, _**Ban-chéile**_."

Laughing in pure joy, Ochre leapt at him, her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders. Considering the weight of both her wedding dress and his own, Kili was surprised he was able to remain upright and not topple right over.

She released him after a moment, turning to begin exploring her new surroundings.

* * *

A/N- I have yet to decide on whether I will put a lemon in the next chapter or not. Any suggestions would be welcome.

These are the Khuzdul words I used-

Nadadith- Brother *Younger*

Nadadun- Brother *Elder*

Amad- Mother

Adad- Father

Izirl- Jewel

Ban-chéile- Wife

Thank you all for reading my work.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 7: Getting To Know You

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- This chapter takes place directly after the last chapter as well as a month later. I have written a lemon for this chapter, I decided to just chance it. I do hope those of you who wanted one aren't disappointed and those who didn't are able to skip over it with no issue.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit 'or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

' _ **Khuzdul**_ '

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 7:

Getting To Know You

* * *

It had been a night she would remember for as long as she lived. Ochre smiled to herself once more as she moved about her new home, determined to get it cleaned up before Kili awoke.

She was very nervous, not sure at all how she was to behave or act now that they truly were man and wife. She loved him, that went without saying but should she continue to shower him with her affections without a true return of the very same affection. That was her true dilemma.

After a moment though she shook off such depressing thoughts, she couldn't treat Kili like he didn't mean anything. It wasn't in her nature, not to mention he was worthy of her love. No matter what.

Pleased by her own thoughts she began to hum a song as she let her mind wander back to the night before and what all that had happened.

 _-Previous night-_

Kili was nervous as he showed Ochre about their home. He knew what they would soon have to do together and was both looking forward to it and scared of it. Ochre seemed oblivious to this as she looked at everything with a childlike curiosity and awe.

Little did he know she was just trying to hide her nervousness as well. She loved the home that Kili had prepared for them, it needed more touches here and there but Kili had tried to bring a feminine touch. This alone was enough, he had cared enough to try and make her feel more at home here.

Smiling at this, she moved about the house and eventually ended up in the bedroom. She blinked at the bed, feeling self conscious but knew what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath she turned and sat upon the bed, looking at Kili, at her husband, standing in the doorway. She lifted a hand and held it out to him, "please join me."

Kili felt his heart jerk in his chest but did as she asked, he walked across and took her hand. Ochre smiled at this as she stood and pulled Kili close. "I know you're nervous about this like I am, but no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Gulping, Kili closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he understood why she'd said that. She wanted him to know that she would understand even if he didn't care the same for her in return. He felt bad for not being able to return her affections and was about to apologize for it when Ochre stood. She pushed him by his shoulders to sit upon the bed while she took a step back and with a deep breath of her own, she began to undress.

In shock and awed by her bold actions, Kili could only watch as each article of clothing fell from her form. It didn't take her long to reach her last shred of clothing, her under slip. She paused a moment to look at Kili, whose cheeks had turned a rather pretty shade of pink; she then undid the ties to her final garment and let it fall to join the rest at her feet.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Kili gulped as she walked towards him, reaching out she began to slowly remove the many layers of clothes that Kili wore. She made sure to run her hands over every inch of him that she could touch. It didn't take long for her to remove the heavier of the cloth articles, but as she got to his lower layers she noticed that Kili had grown very still.

Taking a deep breath she leaned in and kissed his cheek, his beard scraped against her cheek in return. She whispered softly near his ear, "Breathe Kili, we must do this together or not at all." When she pulled back she tried to smile although her lips quivered in fear and nervousness.

She was worried that he found her body unpleasing to his eye, something she'd always felt uneasy about. Now though with him sitting there, now her husband, she felt even more uneasy. He couldn't possibly understand how hard it was for her to act as she had thus far. Taking off her clothes had been extremely difficult for her, now with him unmoving as he was, she felt her nakedness with every fiber of her being.

Trembling a bit she reached out once more to work at his remaining clothing when his warm hands closed over hers. She felt a shock and looked up at him, his eyes were soft and he still looked nervous, but not catatonic as he had before.

"I will finish undressing myself, please, sit." Ochre did as Kili had asked and sat down at his side, he made quick work of the rest of his clothes, making it seem much easier than it should be to remove them. She watched as each of his remaining layers fell to the floor and felt her cheeks heat when she took in the broad expanse of his chest and arms.

She felt a full shiver shake throughout her body as Kili removed the last layer of his clothing. She looked away and down at her hands which she was wrenching in her lap. Feeling the bed dip next to her as Kili sat down next to her, Ochre closed her eyes. Kili placed his hand upon hers once more taking one with his own and placing it upon his chest, right above his heart.

Ochre's fingers flexed against his skin as she looked at him, he smiled softly at her, "I can't promise you my heart Ochre, but I promise you that we will make this marriage work. Are you ready to become my wife fully?" Ochre tilted her head and put her other hand against his cheek as she leaned in closer, "Always."

Kili closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers as he slowly guided her to lie back upon the bed. He moved over the top of her, laying his form atop hers. Their bodies touching from head to toe. Kili felt as if his blood was on fire and bit back a groan of pleasure as Ochre lifted a hand to run it though his hair to the back of his neck.

Their kiss deepened as she pressed back against him, letting her other hand move over his back, pulling him closer. Ochre shifted and lifted her leg to drape it over his hip, bringing their lower halves together. Both she and Kili gasped at the bolts of pleasure this caused. She knew they were teetering on the edge of something and breaking the kiss she looked Kili in the eyes once more.

"I am ready _**Kurdûh**_ , I am ready." Her voice was soft as she shifted herself, spreading her legs to either side of him. Kili looked scared and she couldn't blame him, this was something neither of them had any experience with. Only the stories their parents and elders told them.

He took a deep breath and sliding a hand down her side, gripped himself and guided it to her entrance. Kili shifted once more before pressing himself foreword, he closed his eyes as he felt her softness and warmth envelop him. Feeling something tear as he moved, he gripped her hips and pressed forward in one solid move. Ochre gasped against his ear and he could feel her tightening around him almost painfully.

Feeling something wet against his cheek had him pulling his head back, Ochre had tears in her eyes. His gut wrenched at this and he moved to pull back and away when Ochre wrapped her arms and legs about him. This pulled him even closer to her, "please Kili. Don't pull away. The pain is fleeting; it just means that we are truly one now."

She ran her hand through his hair above his forehead once more before leaning in and kissing him soundly upon the lips. That was all the encouragement Kili needed as he began to move, he started slowly before he found a rhythm that Ochre matched. They continued to kiss as they moved together, the friction building between them.

Faster and faster they moved together as their combined pleasure spun out of control until something pushed them over the top, both gasped against each other's lips as their bodies trembled through their combined release. Kili felt lethargic as his arms trembled and he collapsed atop Ochre, unable to support himself as his heartbeat slew down.

- **Lemon End** -

Ochre just sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She'd never felt more tired or more content than she did at that very moment. As she held him though, she felt her eyes drooping as exhaustion from the day's events finally overtook her. Kili shifted so that he wasn't lying completely on top of her, he didn't want to impede her breathing at all.

As he pulled to the side though he saw her eyes drifting shut and smiled softly, "sleep. I will watch over you." Ochre smiled sleepily as she curled closer to Kili, to her husband. "Mmmnn, _**Amralime**_." She then was out leaving Kili to just look at her, he felt his heart clench as he ran his hand through her hair. This woman loved him deeply and he couldn't offer her the same in return, all because he was unsure of his own feelings. Holding her close though, as he was, brought everything into a greater perspective.

He would do right by her and be a loyal husband. Maybe one day he would come to love her, but he did know he cared for her a great deal. It would have to be enough to start with. Sighing he reached down and pulled a blanket over both of them as he let himself succumb to a light doze.

A couple hours later Ochre awoke and woke him in the process as well, they made love once more before finally securing their final braid in each other's hair. Kili had then told her of what must be done in the morning with the sheets and Ochre made a suggestion that Kili couldn't deny was a great idea.

They removed the sheets that had her blood upon them and put new ones on the bed before cuddling close together and letting sleep overtake them both. The sheet was set aside so that it was ready when Thorin and the others appeared.

- _present_ -

Ochre let out a sigh as she started moving once more, not only did she want to surprise Kili, but his family as well. They were due to show up anytime now after all.

After cleaning, which there wasn't much to do, she went to the kitchen to see what there was she could make as a quick breakfast meal. In the end she made a meal of potatoes and a hash of whatever meat she could find.

Feeling like she'd accomplished something great she wiped at her forehead and moved towards the bedroom. "Kili, are you up?" Opening the door she couldn't help but smile at seeing Kili strewn across the bed, his arms outstretched. He was still naked and she felt heat flush her cheeks as she approached him, reaching out she touched his cheek. He jerked a bit at her touch, before he settled once more.

"Wake up Kili, breakfast is ready." She blinked in surprise when Kili shot bolt upright, he blinked a couple times at her before he smiled, a bit of red burning his cheeks. "Morning Ochre." She smiled back as she brushed her fingers across his cheek, "Morning Kili, breakfast is ready. Your mother, Thorin and the other's will be here soon."

Before he could respond and before she left, Ochre leant forward on a whim and kissed Kili softly on the lips. She then smiled before she spun on her toes and hurried back out to the kitchen and sitting room. Her timing had been good because a knock sounded at the door soon after and taking a deep breath Ochre went to answer it.

Once the door was open Ochre stepped aside to allow Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Dis, and Oin into her home. Ochre felt really crowded as she led them into the kitchen, but she hid it with a smile as she ladled out the breakfast she'd made. Once everyone had a share she smiled, "enjoy everyone." Dis returned her smile, as did Fili and Balin. The rest just dug into their meal hungrily.

Ochre stepped back and froze when a pair of warm arms wrapped about her. "I see they've arrived." Hearing and feeling Kili's voice next to her ear, Ochre relaxed back into his chest. "Kili, don't scare me like that." He chuckled before he slowly released her and stepped around to stand at her side; he took her hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

It wasn't until everyone had finished eating that Thorin gave Kili a look, it was a look he knew well from all the years he'd been around his uncle. He bowed his head and moved quickly to fetch the sheet. Once he had it he wasn't sure just what Thorin wanted him to do with it.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, Thorin motioned to Dwalin who stood and moved over, "take one edge lad; we must hold it up so they can see it clearly." Kili felt his face flush red and did as he was told, he only hoped Ochre would be able to endure it.

Ochre at that moment though had taken the seat that Dwalin had vacated, her cheeks were pink with embarrassment but she understood why this had to be done. She also was proud of her blood upon the sheet; it was proof that Kili and her truly were one. For several long moments they held the sheet aloft and once it was decided it was enough Dis spoke.

"Dwalin make sure the sheet is saved somewhere safe in case we need it to convince others, Dain included." Dwalin quickly rolled up the sheet before he pulled the rucksack he'd carried from his back, both Kili and Ochre watched with surprise as he stuffed the sheet inside before turning and taking his leave. Once the door clicked shut behind him, Kili turned to look at his uncle in silent questioning.

Before Thorin could respond though, both Dis and Oin each took one of Ochre's hands and lead her from the room. Kili took a couple steps after them, confused, before Fili stopped him by placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't worry Kili; they just need to check her." "Check her? Check her for what?!" Kili was getting frustrated by not knowing what was going on.

"Lad, sit down and take a breath. It will be fine; they are making sure she is no longer pure. The sheet is a formality, this check is concrete proof." Balin's voice was soothing and Kili clenched and unclenched his fists as he let his brother lead him to one of the open seats. Kili kept his eyes trained on the doorway the other's had passed through though.

He knew part of his worry was because he did care for Ochre, but he knew some had to come from the fact that she was his wife and he required to be worried about her. He ignored the part of his mind that told him it was more than that, "will it hurt? This check?" When silence greeted him he decided to just wait it out.

A few minutes later all three returned, Ochre looked flushed but not harmed in anyway, never the less Kili had to ask, "You're not in pain are you?" Ochre just smiled and moved to lean against his still sitting form. Oin cleared his throat before speaking clearly as to not be misunderstood, "the marriage has been duly consummated, the proof is irrefutable. I shall excuse myself now."

Oin then bowed before he left, the door hadn't even clicked shut all the way when Dis placed a couple of helpings of the meal Ochre had made onto the table. "Please eat you two, we shall leave you now. Take care of her son, or else." Dis sent a brief glare at Kili with her words before she grabbed both Fili and Thorin by the arms and practically drug them towards the door.

Fili waved while winking, "have fun _**Nadadith, Namad.**_ " Thorin just looked them both over with a small smile on his lips before Dis shoved him and Fili out the door. Dis waved a final goodbye before she shut the door behind her.

For several long moments Kili and Ochre just stared at the door wondering if all that had really just happened. Soon though they turned to each other and laughed.

 _One Month Later_

While getting used to their new home within the mountain, Ochre and Falin had decided to make good on their plans to explore Erebor. Over the last two weeks they had been doing so, while also planning Falin and Fili's wedding. They were to be married in one week, Ochre smiled a bit at the similarities between her own wedding and Falin's upcoming one.

This time though it wasn't because of Dain's presence, it was because Fili was impatient. Ochre didn't mind though, it meant soon her friends would be happy and she knew Kili was more than pleased that his brother would be happy as well.

Ochre followed Falin closely as the other turned another corner; they had gone through the treasure vault and out the other side, following the path that supposedly lead to the famed ' _backdoor_ ; of the mountain. Both had been curious about seeing the tunnel and the door itself, especially from the stories that Fili and Kili often told.

She just hoped she would return home with time to cook dinner before Kili returned home. Currently he and Fili were assisting with building a new wind lance in Dale. There already was one that Thorin had built near the entrance of Erebor; this one though was for the people of Dale. To seal their friendship completely once more.

From how excited Kili had been about it that morning, Ochre knew it would be a sight to behold once it was finished. She hoped Kili would take her to see it and to visit her newfound friends in Dale, but she wasn't sure. Kili had become quite overprotective in the last week or so. Not that she was complaining, she found it sweet that he'd begun acting more, well, more love struck. She just hoped he noticed it as well, sooner rather than later preferably.

"Look, Ochre that must be the staircase that Fili spoke of. It does look as though something has crushed it." Falin was pointing at a broken section on the stair, Fili had been continually raving about how the dragon Smaug's tail had stuck the stair. How the company had just missed being hit themselves.

Ochre just nodded her head as she tried to push her racing thoughts aside to take in all that was around them. From this area, the treasure vault was truly a sight to see. ' _If one hadn't seen it before of course.'_ She smiled at that and followed Falin up the stairs, she couldn't wait to see what else lay before them.

 _Later that evening_

He was worried.

When he'd returned three hours previous, he'd expected to open the door and see his wife waiting for him with open arms and a smile. Instead the house had been dark; no smells of a freshly cooked dinner filled the air and lastly no Ochre to greet him.

He'd grown so used to this routine that he'd come to expect it every time he returned home for the day, but in the absence of it he realized just how much it had meant to him. His first thoughts had been that she might have gotten caught up in something and forgotten to leave a note. It had happened once in the last week, considering Ochre was assisting Falin with wedding plans.

So he'd waited and waited. One hour turned to two, then to three. Now he was certain, something had to have happened to her. He was about to seek out his mother and brother when someone knocked at his door. Jumping up he rushed to the door and threw it open, only to blink in slight disappointment and if he was honest with himself, anger.

Fili and Dwalin stood before him; Fili looked like he currently felt. Panicked and worried. Dwalin on the other hand looked pissed, more than usual at least. "Is Ochre here Kili, we need to speak with her at once." Feeling his emotions snap, Kili punched the wall before turning and waving his hands about the room. "She's not here; I don't know where she is. I was about to come ask you or _**amad**_ about her whereabouts."

Kili crossed his arms and ignored the stinging of his left hand as he glared at the two before him. To his surprise Fili's face went paler than before and he could have sworn he'd heard Dwalin's teeth grind together. "Then it is confirmed."

A sinking feeling suddenly came over Kili as he took in Dwalin's words. All the pent up anger and worry he'd had turned to outright dread and fear. "What are you not telling me? Fili?" His brother let out a deep and to Kili's ears, painful sigh.

"We need to go speak with Thorin. Right now." He then turned and hurried off, Dwalin gave Kili a look he could only describe as pity before he turned to follow Fili. Kili didn't even think twice as he hurried after them, he didn't even bother to shut the door behind him.

It didn't take them long to reach Thorin's office and on the way Kili noticed several armed guards at the ready. Once they'd entered the office they heard the end of a conversation between Balin and Thorin. "...doubt he knows. Why else would he have worded things the way he did?"

Thorin was about to respond when he sighted them, Balin turned to look at them as they came up to Thorin's desk. Both looked as upset as Dwalin and this caused Kili to fear the worst. As if reading his thoughts though, Thorin took a deep breath and waved at the seats before the desk. "You'd best sit down."

Kili did so and Fili joined him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Thorin seemed to collect his thoughts before he began. "I take it Ochre wasn't at home then?" Dwalin grunted at that and before Kili could speak Thorin continued. "About four hours ago I received this letter." Thorin held it up.

"It is from Dain. He has decided it seems that the best way to get what he wants is by force. He states in the letter that he has taken Falin and her maid. He intends to hold them in an undisclosed location as long as it takes for Fili to agree to marry one of his daughters. He's promised no harm to come to either woman. He expects our answer within a week."

Thorin waited for this to sink in before he spoke once more, "it has been confirmed that he took Falin, we have had everyone searching high and low since I received the letter. The last one to see her said she was with Ochre."

* * *

A/N- Yes, I know it's a cliff hanger. I needed a good moment to end on and this seemed the ideal. I have already begun the next chapter and will post it as soon as I am able.

Khuzdul words in this chapter are below-

 _ **Amralime**_ \- My Love

 _ **Kurdûh**_ \- My Heart

 _ **Nadadith**_ \- Little Brother

 _ **Namad**_ \- Sister

Thank you again for reading my work and as always...

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Welcome back everyone. Thank you for continuing to stay with me through it all and I am sorry about such a long wait.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit 'or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

' _ **Khuzdul**_ '

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Calm before the Storm

* * *

Kili felt a sudden pang in his heart, as if someone had just shot an arrow through it. Gripping the edge of the desk he tried not to fall over, "are...are you saying that, that Dain didn't just take Falin, but Ochre as well?" His voice was almost inaudible by the time he'd finished speaking but he knew his uncle had heard him, the look in his eyes said as much.

Feeling a sudden inexplicable rage boiling up to replace his fear, Kili stood. "Well what are we just standing around here for? We need to find them now!" Thorin rubbed at his eyes, fighting back a coming headache. "Calm down Kili, we don't think Dain knows he took Ochre. He knows our laws as well as any dwarrow; his life is forfeit for taking another man's wife. None shall help him, not even his own kin once they know the truth."

Shaking his head Kili stomped from one end of the room to the other, "I don't care, we need to find them now!" Fili looked a little sick but he didn't say anything, Thorin slammed his fist down on the table as he glared at his nephew. "Enough! We will find them and Dain will be punished accordingly. Letting your anger get the better of you will not help our cause. So calm down now."

Kili looked at Thorin for a long moment as if struggling with something before he nodded his head and moved to sit against a wall. Thorin watched him go but knew this wouldn't be the last he'd hear from his nephew. Dis looked contemplative as she sat there and Thorin couldn't help but ask her, "Have you gotten an idea _**Namad**_?"

Looking up at that she let out a sigh, "there is only one thing I can think of. He possibly took them back to the iron hills, but because we are unsure of this we should have all of Erebor searched. All of it." Seeing that Thorin was about to speak, Dis raised her hand, "as such, we must send someone to the iron hills as well to see if he did take them there. In essence we must out think Dain and be prepared for both possibilities."

Thorin looked contemplative at her words while Kili punched the wall next to him, "I am going and no one can stop me!" Dis shook her head and then finally Fili spoke, his voice was clipped, "Kili is right, we will go, that way we have a legitimate reason. Besides, if they have placed our women somewhere here, with us gone they will be lax and make finding them easier."

Balin stepped in at this, "I think that is wise. Although it is a long trip to the iron hills, I believe it is a good choice. Many of Dain's men have been returning home and Dain hasn't been seen since the wedding. So there is a good chance that he returned home as well, trying to avoid any repercussions from the _'gift'_ he tried to give."

All eyes turned to Thorin at this point and he just nodded his head, "yes, I agree. Some of us should journey to the iron hills while the rest remain here to keep searching. We will keep in constant contact through the ravens and I will journey with you two."

Dwalin stepped in at that his eyes narrowed, "ye can't Thorin. Yer the king and have to be here to rule the kingdom." Thorin crossed his arms and glared at his captain of the guard, "I must go with my nephew's or this idea will not work. They must believe we are all headed to the iron hills."

Dwalin's face grew red and he looked like he was about to argue his point when Balin raised his voice to gain everyone's attention. "My lord, Brother...both of you have good reasons behind your arguments, but our King is correct Dwalin. We can use the excuse of speaking to Dain about his ' _proposal_ ' as the reason for the royal line to be venturing forth."

"Of course I will remain here Dwalin, to guard the home front as it were." Dis's voice held humor in it and the burly dwarf fought down a smile at this. For he knew she was right as was his brother. "I concede the point My Lady."

Both Kili and Fili looked miserable though as they both glared at the floor, waiting out the argument. They both seemed to not notice when the room had fallen silent, at least not until Thorin cleared his throat. Both jerked as they looked at the others as if poised for a fight and Thorin supposed they were considering how the day had come to a close.

"It's decided then. Dwalin you will assist my sister in the search of Erebor for Falin and Ochre. While myself, Fili, Kili, and a small traveling party will travel to the iron hills to confront Dain, if he is there. We must keep constant contact though, in case either party discovers the whereabouts of the women." Thorin stood at the end of his decision and straightened out his tunic.

Kili clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked to his uncle. "Thank you Uncle." Thorin sighed as he looked at his nephew, "hear me now Kili. Just because it is decided that we will journey forth to the Iron hills doesn't mean it will be today, or tomorrow. It will take at least a week before we can travel, do you understand this?"

The eyes of everyone in the room landed upon him and not one was surprised to see his face contort in shock. "There isn't a moment to lose here. We don't know how safe they are. How can we wait?!" He gripped his fists hard enough to make his palms bleed as he glared at everyone in the chamber. He was about to rage on when Fili stood and gripped his shoulder hard.

" _ **Nadadith**_ , I know how you feel but Thorin is right. We have to plan this right or all is already lost. Do not take your anger out on us, save it for when we confront Dain." Kili visibly struggled as he forced himself to be calm to think, not just to feel. That was when he felt it, when he knew it without a shadow of a doubt in his soul.

He loved her. He loved Ochre and now she was gone, he'd been unable to keep her safe.

Feeling his heart clench in pain, Kili trembled as he tried to fight down his emotions. He'd never felt this way before and the suddenness of it was overwhelming him. Before he could stop himself he felt tears flood his eyes and looking about him, he felt ashamed to be unable to hold back his feelings.

Narrowing her eyes at her youngest son's strange behavior, Dis got up and moved to his side. "Kili? Are you alright?" Fili looked worried as well as he reached out to grip his brother's shoulder.

That seemed to be Kili's breaking point. He shook once before he collapsed in a dead faint. Everyone in the room hurried to his side, while Fili gaped at his little brother in shock. Dis lifted him up to place his head in her lap and began stroking his hair, much as she had when he was still very young. Something profound had happened to her son and she was both happy and sad to see it.

She knew what ailed him now; only one thing would have caused such an outcome. Especially when there was no outlet. Her son had found his 'One', found her and now had lost her. Sighing she looked at everyone and spoke softly, "can one of you help me take him back home. Hopefully after a bit of rest he will be fit for helping plan your trip _**Nadad**_."

Thorin looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him, "yes, your right _**Namad**_." He turned to ask Dwalin only to stop mid opening his mouth. Fili had gripped his brother's arm and had slung him over his back, he looked at Thorin with tired eyes and Thorin understood.

"I shall expect both of you in my study in the morning." Fili gave a nod at Thorin's command and left the room, Dis stood and followed soon after. Sighing, Thorin rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he slowly returned to his seat.

"What was that about? Is the Lad going to be alright?" Dwalin's concern was touching but Thorin shook his head at it. "It is a matter which doesn't concern us. Now we need to discuss who will be going and who will be staying here."

As they walked down the long halls back to Kili and Ochre's home, Fili kept glancing at his mother and after a while had to ask, "did what I think happen, happen _**Amad**_?" Dis just laughed, "Aye it did. Finally. I was hoping that it happened soon after their wedding but it seems Kili is harder headed than I'd thought. I am just sad it had to happen without her here."

Fili let out a sigh and shook his head, "it is very sad. No wonder he fainted like this." He knew all too well just what his brother had experienced. It had happened to him many years ago, when he and Falin were still young.

Finding your 'One' was a very special thing, but very overwhelming at the same time. He just hoped his mother was right and Kili would be fit to help in the morning.

* * *

A/N- This chapter is a bit shorter than most of mine, but I hope it makes sense when I post the next chapter.

Thank you all once more for waiting on me. It's been a very rough couple of months and I recently lost a friend to suicide. All in all, not the best time to be writing. I hope you all forgive me for that.

Khuzdul words are below-

Namad- Sister

Nadadith- Little Brother

Nadad- Brother

Amad- Mother

I wish you all the best and will be updating, I hope very soon.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	9. Chapter 9: Travel Pains

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- Been a while since I updated this, sorry about that everyone. Hope you all stayed with me.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit 'or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

' _ **Khuzdul**_ '

Enjoy everyone.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 9:

Travel Pains

* * *

"Ahahaha...Choo!"

Shaking himself, Kili shifted once more upon his pony. His body was shivering a little from the cold; it had started to snow not more than an hour past and wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. Much to his and his companions chagrin.

They had been traveling almost non-stop for the last few months and frankly Kili had been slowly losing all patience with the journey. He'd been plagued with nightmares as of late, nightmares where he finds Ochre slain, at the hands of Dain. Always he would awake, drenched in sweat and his heart beating so hard and fast that he was almost certain it would explode.

A few times he'd awoken the others with screams and outcries, while still trapped in his nightmare's grip. Fili would sit with him until he calmed, or Thorin would sing a calming tune that their mother used to when he and his brother were dwarflings.

It would work for a time until he had another nightmare, much to his regret they seemed to come to him almost every night. He hadn't been able to sleep much as it was and those horrible dreams just made the problem that much worse.

A similar sound of sneezing sounded from his brother whose beard had frost in it, he turned to look at him and wasn't surprised to see a similar look of exhaustion reflecting back at him. "We are almost there, just over this next ridge." Kili grunted in reply even as he pushed his pony onward and upward.

Winter had definitely come hard and fast to the iron hills, only those desperate or crazy would be caught traveling in such weather. This seemed to qualify their traveling group quite perfectly at the moment, because they were all rather determined to continue onwards no matter the weather.

Thorin was in the lead with Bifur and Bofur; both had been determined to come once they heard their niece was taken. Balin and Dwalin had remained behind with Dis, knowing that she needed to be protected while the others were gone.

Nori had joined them along with Gloin, they had also brought along several of their elite fighters that Dwalin had trained himself. Their total number was thirty strong, just enough to show strength but not seem to be over threatening. They didn't wish to make Dain think they were going to force the issue with the women.

Another dozen minutes passed before they finally crested the next ridge and just as Fili had said, there before them lay the capital city of the Iron hills. It was well frosted over but from what Kili could see there were several fires lit all over the entrance and through many of the paths leading into the mountain. It kept the snow from getting a heavy foothold and freezing them out.

Thorin brought their group to a halt as he called out to the guards that were posted there. Two approached looking wearily at their 'guests.' "We are here seeking an audience with Lord Dain. Inform him of our arrival." One of the guards stepped forward and spoke in a rather confused tone, "Milord, Lord Dain is not here. He has yet to return. Do you wish to speak with Mistress Vrain?"

Kili felt like punching something, hard. If Dain hadn't returned then what chance was there of Ochre and Falin being here? It hardly made the trip worth it. His patience with Dain and this situation was growing very thin; he knew if he didn't get some sort of release of this tension, he would implode.

It was Fili who acted first, "please take us to her. We are in great need." Thorin looked at Fili in surprise while Kili just clenched and unclenched his fists. The guard, whom had spoken, turned and motioned for them to follow him. Their group followed not far behind.

"Why are we speaking with that ' _ **Biast's**_ ' wife?!" Fili sighed and shook his head at his brothers' words. "It might lead us to them. How do we know if Dain didn't send them here ahead of him, or even without him? We've come this far, we need to check every possibility."

Kili deflated at that, he knew his brother was right but it was just so damned frustrating. Feeling as powerless as they were at the moment didn't help matters either. Thorin patted his nephew on the back as they continued walking, "Your brother is right. Take heart in the possibility of them being here."

He wouldn't deny that some kind of hope was better than nothing at this point, so Kili nodded his head and did his best to keep up with the others. It didn't take much longer before they were brought to a halt outside a large building that was built into the side of the mountain. Out of it stepped a large female dwarf with long black hair, there were hints of grey in it as well. She looked friendlier than Dain that was for sure.

Thorin stepped forward to meet her and she bowed her head in deference to him. "My King, I hear you seek my husband?" Thorin nodded in return, "Lady Vrain. Dain has committed a grave crime against our people; did you have any hand in the kidnap of my nephew's beloveds?"

Kili gaped at that, he couldn't believe that Thorin had just asked outright like that. He put his hand on his sword and let his eyes dart around at all of Dain's men gathered around them; he'd be ready if they took offence and did something drastic.

Lady Vrain looked appalled, her face lost most of its color as she took in Thorin's words and what they meant. After a long moment of silence she lifted a shaking hand and spoke in a wavering voice, "leave us. Inside, you three only." She then whirled and went back inside.

The group watched as Dain's men left the immediate area, Thorin nodded towards the door that Lady Vrain left open for them. "Myself, Fili, and Kili are going inside. Watch the area." Bofur and Bifur began ordering the other's around, taking charge as Thorin, Kili, and Fili made their way inside.

Inside it was warm, pleasantly so. There were two dwarrowdams standing there as Lady Vrain lead them to a common area, she motioned to all the chairs and once all of them were seated she waved the two waiting dam's over. One had bright red blonde hair and the other raven red hair. Kili had a sneaking suspicion as Lady Vrain spoke.

"These are two of my children. Dela and Vela. I believe they are one of the reasons my husband has done what you accuse him of. For I have no doubts, he is guilty of this grievous crime." She crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh of disappointment. Her daughters, Dela and Vela looked scared as they glanced between their mother and Thorin.

Thorin leant forwards and asked, "So do you know of where he might hide them? We've been looking for nigh on half the year and have yet to find even a whiff of where they could have possibly been taken. We'd hoped to find them here, but it was a long shot."

Lady Vrain looked perplexed as she thought deeply. Finally after a prolonged silence, she turned to her daughters, "Dela, fetch your father's map please. You know the one I am referring to." Dela glanced once towards Thorin before she bowed her head to her mother and disappeared down one of the hallways.

She returned a few moments later with a rolled up piece of parchment that looked rather old. She was reluctant to hand it over but she eventually did, Lady Vrain patted her daughter's hand, understanding her misgivings. This was an unorthodox meeting after all.

She then unrolled the parchment and held it out for Thorin to look at. To his great surprise he saw that it was a complete map of Erebor's mining shafts and tunnels, even the ones that weren't complete. This was a grave piece of information, Thorin looked up at Lady Vrain and she nodded her head in approval. "You have no need to ask your Highness, you may take the map and I wish you all luck in finding your women. I wash my hands of my husband's crime, whatever you choose as punishment I will accept."

Thorin blinked at her words, as did Fili and Kili. They all glanced at each other before it was Fili who spoke first, "Milady, we appreciate all you assistance. It's just that...I am wondering why you would believe your husband capable of doing this. Most wives would defend their husband to the end."

Lady Vrain started to shake before she erupted in laughter, "most wives would yes. But I was chosen for Dain when we were younger; I even thought he was my One. I found out otherwise rather quickly. A loveless marriage is hell, take it from me, and do not ever give up on real love." She then stood and dusted off her legs, "now then, I suggest you return to Erebor at once. I shall pray to Mahal for your loved ones to be returned safely to you."

Thorin stood with Kili and Fili following suit, as they turned to leave though Vela stepped forward and spoke in a shaking voice. "Please, wait. I have a request." Kili looked at her with tired eyes, "what is your request?" He just wanted to get back home so he hoped she didn't ask for some outlandish thing.

Shifting nervously she asked softly, "may I accompany you all back to Erebor? I...I want to speak with Yorn, he is one of my father's top warriors." Kili narrowed his eyes at that, "what is he to you?" Her face blossomed bright red at his question and that was enough to tell him plenty. "Uncle?"

Thorin just nodded his head and exited the room. Fili turned around and bowed, "Milady we will guard your daughter if she chooses to journey with us back to our home, but only if you give your permission first." Vela looked to her mother who looked torn before she finally nodded her head, her eyes sad. "Be happy with your life my daughter."

Vela hurried over to hug her mother before she disappeared for a few minutes, to pack most likely. Kili waited but he was getting rather impatient, Ochre wasn't here so he had to hurry back to Erebor to look for her there. He just was getting so tired of all the wasted time.

Fili placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His eyes spoke volumes and Kili knew his brother understood his feelings. He nodded his head and let out a deep breath as they continued to wait, it wasn't long before Vela returned with a large cloth sack. Her hair had been tied back and she looked ready to travel.

All three of them left without another word spoken, but Lady Vrain looked content with her decision to help then and let her daughter go her own way. Once outside, Thorin and several of the others turned to look at them. Seeing Vela, Thorin raised his brow and Fili answered, "She has asked to travel with us back to Erebor. Her mother has granted her safe leaving."

Thorin merely nodded his head, "Let us depart this place. Now." Everyone in their group hurried to remount their ponies and Vela rode behind Bofur as they finally began their return to Erebor. Kili just hoped when they got back it would be to some good news for once.

' _Wait for me Ochre, I will find you._ '

* * *

A/N-

Next chapter our boys will finally get some of the answers they are looking for.

Thank you all again for staying with me and continuing to read my work.

Khuzdul words are below-

 **Biast** \- Monster

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	10. Chapter 10: Delving Deep

Arranged Fate

* * *

A/N- This chapter will be two sided for most of it. Hoping this chapter was worth the wait everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I really am.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit 'or Lord of the Rings, but man do I own my OC's and the story in this.

' _thoughts_ '

' _ **Khudzul**_ '

Please root for the boys as they rescue their girls!

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 10:

Delving Deep

* * *

- _Far Underground in Erebor_ -

With shaking hands Ochre dabbed at Falin's forehead. The other had come down with a fever late the night before and with the poor conditions they had been kept in, she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

She was worried about her friend, it had been far too long since either of them had been able to bathe properly. Looking over at one of their captors, Ochre spoke in a pleading tone. "Please, my friend is sick. She needs clean clothes and water. If we mean that much to your lord it would be in your best interest to keep us both healthy."

The dwarf who was currently assigned to watch them narrowed his eyes, he didn't speak but Ochre could tell her words had effected him. Considering that both of them were female as well as in the condition they both were, she knew that was a big reason he would listen to her. Their culture just worked that way, the women and children were to be protected. She just wished he would have released them but it seemed his sense of duty to his lord was stronger than his cultural sense.

The dwarf left them without a word, returning a good half hour later with a large bowl of steaming water and a waterskein. A rag was drapped over the edge of the bowl, he reached it out to her and said, "this is all 'ya get. Be happy we 'ave this much."

Ochre didn't even hesitate, she took the offered bowl and set it on the floor next to her friend. "Thank you all the same for this, even such a small thing is a blessing." She took the waterskein and bowed her head to the dwarf. She then turned to her friend and began the painstaking proccess of bathing her as best she could considering their curcomstances.

- _In another part of Erebor_ -

Wringing her hands, Dis stared at the emptiness of the room before and around her. She knew her brother and sons would be returning today, the raven they'd sent had informed her of such. That didn't mean she would be able to wait paitently.

The newest information that had been gathered on this particular tunnel was anything if not discouraging, it was a very old and very deep tunnel. This made it extremrly unstable, there had even been a small earthslide when her men had scouted it out the last time. She knew they didn't have the luxuary of time in this situation.

It had been almost a year now since the abduction and even she was loosing what little paitience she had with Dain. He had been approaching her these last few months for a settlement, always the same one too. She had to make Fili marry one of his daughters and the hostages will be returned. Everytime she'd turned him down, growing angrier and more determined to make Dain pay each time.

Standing she began to pace her sitting room, a path she'd paced many times over the last few months. There even was a wear mark in the floor. As she was about to contimplate having the floor replaced, she heard a loud knocking at the door to her chambers.

"Come in!" She started to sit down when in walked her son, her eldest, Fili. Within a split second, maybe less she was across the room and embracing her son. He returned to embrace before stepping asside to let her pull Kili into her arms as well. Gripping them both by their beards, Dis tugged their heads down low enough so that she could kiss them both on the forehead.

"My boys, my _**Bannô**_. Welcome home, now where is that brother of mine?" She felt a poke in the back and remembering an instance like this when they were young, Dis slammed her elbow backwards, making sure to hit hard.

Hearing the grunt behind her, Dis turned with her hands upon her hips. "About time you showed up Thorin. Things haven't exactly gone well here, we need to move quickly or else we could loose Ochre and Falin." Fili and Kili gripped her shoulders hard, "explain what you mean _**Amad**_ , how could we loose them?" Fili's voice was hard.

Dis sighed as she finally sat down, she pulled out the much folded and re-folded map that had been provided to her by Balin. It was a map that had been drawn of all the tunnels and mines throughout all of Erebor. She'd spent so much time looking at it and going over it that there were many tunnels, paths, and mines that she'd marked off.

She pointed at a large cavern that had several tunnels that branched off from it, as well as a few mines labeled as unstable. Some of the tunnels were marked off the map as well, Dis looked at the three men around her and let out a deep sigh. "I've sent men into each of these tunnels and had no luck, then just a few months past we encountered a group of Dain's men headed down this path."

Dis stabbed her finger at the tunnel entrance to a mine labeled unstable. "This is where they caused a collapse and killed some of their men with our own. It is still quite unstable but I've been having men clear away what debris they can."

Thorin looked to Fili and Kili before he pulled out the map that Lady Vrain had given them, he laid it down on the table next to the map Dis had. All four of them looked it over and saw the exact same thing, the maps were identical. "Where did you get this map Thorin?" "From Dain's wife. This was the map that he probably used to get through Erebor's underground."

Kili cursed as he whirled, moving to the doorway he shouted into the hallway. "Dwalin! I know your here somewhere!" Moments later he heard the footfalls as the large dwarf approached, he was followed by a few others. Once Dwalin reached him Kili waved him inside before turning and walking back over to stand next to his brother.

"We are going in and none of you will stop me. I will find Ochre, even if I have to fight my way through each and every one of those traitors." Kili's voice was deep with intent. Fili gripped his brothers shoulder and nodded his head in agreement, Dwalin looked from one face to another before he finally seemed to understand what had happened.

"Milord's and Milady, I have two dozen men ready to go into the tunnels. You have but to say the word." His words were just what Kili needed to hear, he looked to his uncle and seeing the grave determination in his eyes he turned back to Dwalin. "The word is given, we enter this tunnel now!"

- _Back in the underground_ -

Feeling worn and sore, Ochre sat upon the cot that she and Falin had been provided. Falin lay upon it, sleeping fitfully. Ochre had done all that she could with what they had, it was all in Mahal's hands now. She closed her eyes and was begining to drift off when she heard the approach of a guard.

Looking up she saw that she'd been mistaken, there wasn't one guard but three. They all looked rather grave, "what is it?" Ochre stood slowly, her back aching and narrowed her eyes in suspision. Something wasn't making sense, ' _why so many guards?_ '

The one in the lead, the same one whom had fetched her the water and cloth earlier spoke before she could speak again. "We are moving you to a different part of the chamber, come without a fight, we have no wish to harm you."

Ochre blinked at that, more than a little confused but she moved to help lift Falin. "Stop! Do not touch her, we cannot have you catching her illness, though we've already delayed sepperating you two too long. Her sickness cannot be given a chance to spread." Those words had Ochre planting her feet, "no, I refuse. I will not leave her without anyone to care for her."

The guard shook his head and waved the other two forward, Ochre realized too late what they were going to do and they'd already hefted her by her arms. She struggled as much as she was able, considering her possition before finally giving in to the inevitable and let them take her accross the cavern. She could only hope she'd done enough to help Falin break her fever, if not she would only get worse and Ochre hoped she would be able to hold on.

' _At the entrace to the tunnels_ -

Dwalin was hard pressed to keep back the princes', both Fili and Kili were moving with blind determination and naught much else. This alone was enough to have him on edge, he couldn't aford to let them blunder off. Expecially in an unstable area like this one.

He quickly barked orders at two of the three groups of men he'd brought with them, he sent one to ' _escort_ ' Fili and the same with Kili. The rest he kept with himself and Thorin, they all gathered together to take one last long look at the map before setting out down the tunnel. It hadn't been fully scouted after all, but an order was an order and Balin understood the pain both princes' were going through.

Dis had remained behind with the lady Vela, they were taking this time to prepare for the return of Ochre and Falin. Thorin called everyone's attention to himself and spoke gravely. "We must each be ready if we find the women, I want to know the moment this occurs. Word must be past between all three of our groups, am I understood?"

His eyes flashed between Fili and Kili with those last words and both grumbled out their agreement. "Good. Now, Fili take this side and Kili this one." He pointed to the corresponding spots on the map, he wanted to make sure they covered as much ground as possible so spliting up was the best available option they had at the moment.

"Dwalin and I will cover here and here. The moment you see Dain's men, stop and pass the word back to the rest of us. Then we all with converge on that spot, we don't want a single man getting out to warn Dain. Let's move." Thorin rolled up the map and watched as Fili and Kili moved off, "I hope we find 'em quick Thorin. I donna trust this tunnel to hold up to so much activity."

Nodding Thorin clasped Dwalin upon the shoulder, "this is my hope as well. Let us be off."

- _In the underground_ -

Groaning at her persisting back pain, Ochre paced back and forth. She'd been moved alright, right into a rather large cage. She could walk from one end of it to the other in less then twenty steps and all that sat within it was a cot.

' _At least I can still see Falin from here, her color looks better and she doesn't look to be sweating much._ ' This was a paltry consolation though from being sepperated, in the last eleven and a half month's she'd grown quite fond of her future sister-in-law. She hated being kept from her side when she needed help.

Knowing this would just wind her back up into a proverbial tizzy, Ochre took a moment to look over the dwarves that were keeping them here. She could see the main one she'd spoken with as well as a dozen others, half of which were guarding the fake wall that hid the only entrance into the rather large cavern they were in.

Not long after being brough here, they had collapsed or blocked off the other four entrances, making a choke point out of the only remaining way in or out. A smart move, she had to admit. It would just make it harder for their men to find them.

Ochre bit back tears at the thought of Kili. She missed him fiercely, wished she could just melt into his strong arms and know she was safe. This had her sighing once more, wishes wouldn't rescue her or Falin. But there was nothing she could do to free herself or her friend.

Early on in their emprisonment, Ochre had decked one of the guards, breaking his nose and had made a run for it. She hadn't gotten very far before some of the guards in the tunnel came rushing in to subdue her. Female or not, they weren't exactly gentle in their handling of her. It had take a week for the bruise on her upper arm from their rough treatment to fade. She'd kept trying to escape every chance she got though.

One thing she'd also noticed rather early on was that Dain, whom she knew without a doubt was behind this kiddnapping, never came to see his capitves. Never once in the entire time they'd been here. She wondered if it was because he was afraid of getting trapped down here or he didn't wish to sully his hands with the dirty work.

They were running out of time. She'd heard the guards speaking of unstable tunnels and had felt the aftershocks of a couple collapsing as well. It didn't bode well for them traped as they were.

- _With Kili_ -

Moving with one thought in the forefront of his mind, Kili had almost missed a turn in the path. It was leading him closer to the cavern on the map, he could see the tunnel widening out and stalagtites and stalagmites forming. A sure sign of a larger area nearby.

One of the men with him had moved ahead just a few feet ahead came to a sharp stop and waved silently for the others to as well. Kili hugged the side of the tunnel as he moved up behind the stopped dwarf. As if sencing him, the other spoke very softly. "There are two guards up ahead, they are spaced in front of what looks to be a solid wall. Deffinitely dwarrow from the Iron hills Milord."

Kili squeezed the dwarf's shoulder before relaying the sighting those behind him, without even needing to ask or issue a command, the man in the rear turned and took off back the way they had come to inform the other's of their discovery. Kili knew at this point all he could do was wait and that had become the hardest thing to do.

Within a few long minutes, to his great relief, Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin came creaping up. Followed closely by their groups, Kili steeled himself for the coming battle and it would be a battle, of that he was sure. The two guards seemed nervous, they kept glancing about as if expecting something. Fili shifted as he whispered, "I think we've been made."

Thorin and Kili shot him matching glares before they watched more guards move to stand before the 'wall' they were guarding. Cursing under his breath, Kili looked at his uncle who after a moment gave a nod. That was all that he needed, sliding free his bow he fired off three arrows in quick succession.

Even as the three he'd struck began to fall, Fili lead the rest of them in a charge towards the remaining guards. Kili charged in after him and after a brief battle they had either subdued the guards or outright killed them. It was more than enough to gain them the ground they needed.

Once things had been settled for the moment Thorin took a moment to examine the wall before them and saw that it wasn't a wall after all. He looked to Dwalin, "this wall is a decoy, gather the men then we break through." As Dwalin called all their men back, Thorin turned to speak to his nephew's when they both ran past him towards the 'wall.'

"Wait!" But his shout was too late, Fili and Kili flew at the wall and went right through it. This had the other's rushing after them, determined to keep their princes' safe. Once inside the cavern, Thorin moved to help his nephew's up when he glanced up and froze at what he saw.

Fili shook off the rubble attop him and stood, seeing his uncle's stunned expression he looked in the same direction and froze as well. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kili coughed at the dust in the air as he got up as well, he looked between Fili and his uncle in confusion when he heard it.

"Kili..."

* * *

A/N- Yes it's a cliffhanger, yes I ended it here on purpose. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait though. The next chapter is already started, so I will do my best to update it soon.

Khudzul words are below-

Bannô- Treasure

Amad- Mother

I hope you all keep enjoying my work. Thank you all for your continued support.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


End file.
